


Chasing My Firefly

by SpreadYourWings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Boy x boy, M/M, Top Zayn, Torment, highschool love, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadYourWings/pseuds/SpreadYourWings
Summary: Where zayn fall for a shy and  A grade student Liam. Who helps him tutoring while zayn was on the edge of getting expelled.In short zayn is the bad boy and liam is teacher's favorite boy.A story where zayn finally finds his firefliy who lights up his world, and named it liam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first of all :)  
> This is my first ever boyxboy fic here on Ao3. hope you guys like it. don't forget to comment to keep me going :)   
> -A

Chapter One

(Zayn's P.O.V.)  
"Ughhh" i groaned as my heavy eyelids struggled to open. Head pounding and vision blurred. Guess i had several shots more than usual. Well it always ended up with more than usual.  
Alarm tone made my head spin in excess of earlier. I stretched my hand to the bedside table and dismissed it. Cold metal lid of alarm clock made shiver ran up my neck. I could see 8:30 a.m. faintly with half eyes open.  
"Shit" i cussed under the breath and ran over to bathroom. After stumbling over my scattered things from the previous night, I finally made it to the doo. As I twisted the doorknob, it was locked from inside. I banged on it making a loud thud sound after cursing under my breath.  
"Eh. Wait." I heard harry hissing. His morning voice echoed harmoniously despite of my morning curses.  
"Fuck. We're getting late. Get your flat ass out of my bathroom I need to get ready." I yelled in clearly pissed off tone. I heard him sighing on the other side of the door.  
I stay in very well big house which is owned by my father but he never comes to check on me. My house contains four normal sized bedrooms on first floor excluding one large music room and on the other side of music room, there’s my own bedroom. The ground floor has huge living room when you enter the house and on the left, there’s a kitchen. Harry stays with me 98% of the times. He is scared to go home while he is drunk and 98% of the times he is as drunk as me but I don’t really know how he covers up faster than me. He always wakes up as sober as if he drank soda the previous night.   
After a minute, bathroom door flung open. Zayn was resting his forehead on door and as harry opened it, he lost his self-control and fell over harry. Harry grabbed him by his waist, giving him warning look.  
"Shit malik. Don't drink too much. “Harry warned with his low and soft voice.  
"Um." Is all I muttered, before getting into hot shower clearing my all mess of the previous night.  
Hangovers sucks!!!  
After taking bath which seemed like hours than usual, i got myself ready in some black jeans and white tee shirt along with converse. I spared one last glance at mirror before messing my hair and styling up in a quiff and running downstairs.  
_____  
"May I come in Ma'am?" I stood straight at the door frame as I peeked in the class for Ms. Evans permission. She looked pissed as always. I could really pass the degree in getting late daily for the first class.  
"Mr. Malik. Do you have any valuable excuse for why are you late?" She asked with stern face. I just looked down on my feet before meeting her gaze. I Closed my eyes to hide an eye roll.  
"I.. I just ove-" and she cut me off by completing my sentence. "over slept. I know that excuse since the starting of your high school year Mr. Malik. I just asked ANY VALUABLE EXCUSE?" her tone getting harsh and echoing the silent room. Everyone’s eyes were on me.  
"S..sorry." I didn't know what kind of lie to tell so I just ended up apologizing. My head was too heavy to think of anything at that exact moment. She sighed and granted permission to get in.  
I scanned the class and found only one seat which was at right corner of the class, THE LAST ONE.   
Last seat was what I needed. My head was still spinning and I couldn’t listen to all math shit she was talking about. Better I decided to sleep.  
I made my way to the last seat. Yawning lazily, I began to get ready for a peaceful sleep until a pen dropped down making noise in really silent class. Fuck.  
I shot my head up to see who was sitting beside me. I rolled my eyes as I found Niall grinning widely at me. Niall was one of my best friends. But at that very moment, I didn’t care about anyone let alone my best friends.  
"Lemme Sleep Niall" I groaned keeping my volume low and shut my eyes before collapsing on my seat.  
"Stop drinking too much malik." I heard him saying but I chose to ignore as if he didn't exist. Slowly, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
After solid one hour and twenty five minutes lecture, a bell rang, signaling the class was over and so was my sleep. Well, I felt bit relived and fresh after that nap.  
Niall yanked my arms to wake me up. I groaned at the sudden touch but then collected myself as we headed to locker to fetch next class' books. I felt refreshed after that power nap and bit of enthusiastic.  
"Seems like someone had a beauty sleep in math class ah!" I heard Louis hitting my back and throwing his arm over my shoulder.   
"Yes, man." I shut my eyes and groaned a little. Body felt still weak to work appropriately.   
"Ah Malik. Stop dr-" Louis started and I cut him off.  
"Yeah yeah, stop drinking too much. I heard this third time since this morning. Just shut it okay? I know I had more than enough but. Ugh. It’s getting on my nerves and I can't listen to the same shit over and over again." I shrieked. Louis seemed thwarted with my behavior and suddenly guilt washed over my heart. I yelled at my best friend, shit.  
"So..sorry mate. I didn't mean it. It's not me just alcohol screaming out." I shook my head while asking for an apology. I am used to screw things up when I’m either drunk or hung-over.  
"I know" he smiled which made my insides breath in relief. He wasn't mad at me. He knew me well enough to not stay mad at me. "I hate your alcohol speaking up this bad. And from now on, I'll be sticking around you. So you won't end up like this again!"  
I love this guy, Seriously.  
"I love you man" I embraced him in a hug which was just a man to man hug until a monkey jumped and joined in. Yes monkey is equal to niall horan. "Me too me too"  
"Why am I the only one left here?" And with this Harry joined us in group hug.   
Seriously, I was blessed to have three dumb best friends in the world. I could never ask for anything better. They have given me everything I ever needed. The love, the support and pushed me enough to fight my own demons.  
And bell rang indicating Next Class was about to start in five minutes.  
We separated our ways to our different classes. It was Physics class for me. And with all my dear heart I hated this subject. But, more than subject, I hated Mr. Davis. That man totally hated me and always tried to illustrate how pathetic I was. I couldn’t comprehend to the date, why he hated me this much.  
I cussed and made my way to physics class. School’s huge corridors seemed never ending. I walked silently, fidgeting with my books. Once I spotted letter board hanging read physics class, I sighed desolately and stepped inside. I took a seat beside Alison Martin, in second row. She was one of the hottest girls in the whole school. Her light brown wavy hair reaching to her shoulder blades, sparkling blue eyes and very sharp facial features made her look stunning. She wore skin tight blue jeans with baby pink colored crop top and finishing her outfit with denim jacket. She flashed a charming smile as I took my seat beside her.   
“You’re on time today hun!” She raised her brow at me. “Prick hasn’t arrived yet.”  
“Yeah, Luckily” I grinned making her blush. She looked away once we heard footsteps approaching to the door.  
I looked around the class, finding only one guy engrossed in his book. He looked up with his chocolate brown eyes as Mr. Davis entered in class. He set his books on his table and turned around to glace over at class which happened to stop chirping and began concentrating.

He scanned through the class and his gaze fixed at me as the astonished look flashed over him. "Whoa Mr. Malik is not late today for the first time in the history of getting late on daily basis. I'm surprised." He gasped.  
His sarcasm used to be the daily dose for me. He hated my guts for god knows what reasons. I hated him as well for making my life living hell in the school.  
"And I'm not" I replied giving a pressed lips smile which made him extra mad. And as always, I loved to make him despise me more and more.  
"Wish you had some manners of how to talk to your teacher. But sadly you don't have any, unlike your father." He sighed loudly. He always knew how to get on my last nerve. He never left a single chance for that.  
"Wish you had only one job of teaching physics and not interfering in others life with your low-key sarcastic habits." I retorted keeping my eyes glued at his disgusting face and volume low but audible to the class as it was silent.  
"Get out of my class Malik." He roared as his face began fuming in anger. I could see myself winning in the debate. With a victorious smirk on my face, I stump my feet on floor and arose from my seat, grabbing my bag pack.  
"Never planned on staying either" with these words, I stormed off the class. I heard him yelling at my back and cursing me for being lower grade student.   
Anger inside me was boiling at its peak. I hated it when anyone mentioned my father. And Mr. Josh Fucking Davis had this dreadful habit of mentioning it every once in a while. One of the ten thousand reasons why I hated being in physics class. He just loved to annoy the shit out of me. And basically there’s nothing I learnt in that particular subject. Either I’m found asleep half way through lecture, or I ended up flirting with Alison. Nothing much I was missing in class except of the flirting part. 

After leaving the class, I made my way to the gym. The only area surrounded by the things I loved. I had no idea where to go as it was my only option. I couldn’t go and wander around campus. If principal had seen me there, I could have been almost dead.  
I tossed my bag over the empty couch and took my tee shirt off. Erratic breathing with the rage burning inside me, I changed into my boxers and left my jeans in the locker before getting the gloves.  
Gymnasium was the second gigantic room in our school building. Light grey painted room with Loads of dumbbells each carrying different weight, four large treadmills, and two cycles’ etcetera. Only one thing I loved the most there was my favorite red punching bag with designs of orange fire spread over it.   
I always rush in there whenever I was angry. I just couldn’t take off my own anger over anything but punching bag. After tying the gloves around my wrist, I walked over to the large empty place where punching bag hung highly. It was the time to extract every bit of frustration.   
One after another, I started punching like madman. I hated Davis for making me mad in the very morning. To be honest, I conceived of Davis' face on the punching bag so it'd be easy to hit him in real than back in my mind.  
After punching for like 20 minutes continuously and cursing Davis on each punch, I backed off gasping for air. My lungs dried out. And amazingly I forgot my water bottle in locker.  
"Fuck" I cussed running out of breath.  
I saw a hand offering me the water bottle. Thanking god, I gulped down some chilled water making my body relief and looked up to find a familiar face smiling at me.  
No matter how livid I was, he was always there to comfort me. The reason I loved him. As my big brother yeah!  
Harry.  
"Again Davis, Isn't he?" He spoke up crouching down on the nearest couch.  
I nodded.  
"I just hate his guts. I swear." I crouched down beside him. He engulfed me in side hug as I melted into his touch.  
Harry was main coach's assistant here as well as student. And I was glad about that. He always let me in whenever I needed it. No rules for me. And the coach Paul is also good and warm hearted person. He was one of those teachers I could count on. Well, the only teacher.   
"Calm down buddy." He rubbed his smooth hands on my sides in process of calming me down which seemed to work.  
"Guess we need to do something for him. What say?" My eyes glistened up and rubbish ideas started running in the back of my head. I used to be known as “The Great Prankster” in my school. What would be the use of having great name if I hadn’t played the prank with my favorite enemy?   
"No." His eyes widened. His sixth sense could possibly comprehend the dirty ideas racing through my mind.  
"Yes." I smirked. "I'll take care of him and his so called sarcasm."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Zayn’s P.O.V.)  
"Get me that sulfur acid." I ordered sneaking into the staff room.  
"Geez Zee, that's sulfuric acid." Harry shook his head, handing me the bottle wrapped in a warm cloth. Somehow we succeeded to get some of the sulfuric acid from a chemistry lab.  
I browsed through the staff room and luckily no one was there as school was emptying every minute.  
"I Got that." I looked at the nameplate on locker reading "Mr. Davis"   
I tiptoed there along with harry and opened it quietly. His locker was quite organized I must say. Thick books lined up in the backside and few files and documents stayed up on the leather board. He loved to disorganize my life and moods so now it’s his turn to face the shit.  
"I don't have the heart to do anything with this much systemize locker zee." Harry said having a look inside the locker. His curls stroking the side of my face making it tingle.   
"I'm not asking you to do anything Haz. It’s me who’s going to destroy this." I smirked before leading my hands right in front of his locker.  
"Here you go, Davis. You deserve this." As the words left my mouth, I started pouring acid on the papers and files kept in the locker. Slowly clouds began to form and it was getting difficult to inhale the normal air. Once the smoke covered the entire staff room, It reached to fire alarm. I grabbed Harry’s hand and quickly ran out of there before anyone could catch us.

 

"That was satisfying." I smiled at Harry who looked wide-eyed at me and shook his head fondly. I turned on the ignition while Harry hopped into passenger’s seat.   
"Bit rude zayn." He paused and looked at me with his brows quirked. "But I agree. He deserved it." And I smiled patting my best friend’s back as we left the school.  
___________  
(Louis' P.O.V.)  
I flipped down onto my bed as soon as I reached my dorm after the school. It was a hella tiring day even though I didn't do a single thing except for eating at lunchtime and going for the wee. Room's lights were dim until familiar curly haired lad stood up on his feet and walked to the other side of the room for switching the lights on.  
"Whoa. You scared me." I fake gasped earning an eye roll from him.  
"Stupid." Is all he said before crouching down on his way too comfortable chair with the thick book in his hands and setting the spectacles on the bridge of his nose perfectly.   
"Really, Li? It's Friday night and still, you wanna study?" I groaned dramatically. Did I ever mention I could get a really well-paying job if I ever tried for the acting?   
"As if I go to the parties on the every Friday night huh!" He spoke without even sparing a glance at me. His head still dug into his book as his chocolate brown eyes roamed over the page line by line.  
Liam and I were roommates. He was way too studious than I could ever be. We were totally opposite sides of poles. He hated parties and head banging music while I lived for the parties. In the studies, well, vice versa.  
He was kind enough to help me every time in exams. He provided me his notes and completed my assignments sometimes, Or maybe most of the times. He covered up for me twice or maybe thrice when I was on the edge of getting caught for breaking rules in the dorm building. He had been the best in every way. But he was Nerd Af.  
"Li Li Li." I got to my feet and jumped right on his back, landing on him like a koala bear, making him jolt in his seat.  
"What Lou?" He asked looking at me wide-eyed. Almost frightened with my hasty shove.  
"Come with me tonight, you boring nerd." I asked keeping my best puppy eyes and a cheeky grin plastered on my good looking face. Yes, I loved myself too much.  
"You know my answer already Lou. Get off of me" he tried to pry himself out of my grasp by flapping his arms. But he was still a baby Liam and I was more powerful than him.  
"Just once Li. Pleaaaaase? For me? Pleaseeee?" I kept pleading and fluttering my lashes but he was stubborn like a kid.   
"NO" he shoved his book on my face. "I have a lot of revision left to be done. I'm not going anywhere!"  
"You little nerd, I don’t know anything. You're coming with me and that’s final." I stood up and marched towards his closet. “I tried giving you my puppy eyes but you sucker, you have no heart to melt over it.”

After rummaging through his closet for nearly like ten minutes, I couldn't find anything party worthy. Of course, he never went to one. So, how on the earth he was supposed to have party wear.  
"You are so old school Li. Or I should say nerdy dumb." I slammed the door of his closet and turned back to open mine. We had our own wardrobes in that small yet cozy dorm. A set of twin beds and our respected study tables on the other side of the bed. I never really used my study table. I Found one black ripped jeans with a dark blue tee shirt and a cool denim jacket with a size that probably fitted Liam.  
"This would look perfect." I smiled to myself and walked over to him. He was still busy staring at that god knows what subject book he was holding.  
I grabbed his book and tossed over the bed making sure it landed safely. He would have killed me if single page tears out. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and a pout on his lips as if he was trying to convince me to leave him alone.  
"Take this and change. GO" I gripped on his arms and got him on his feet.   
“I’m not sure if this would fit me Lou.” He assessed the clothing I chose for the night and then glanced over at me. “You’re tiny Lou.” He bit back the laughter he was about to heave out.  
“Shut up!” I growled at him and he practically ran out of the room and disappeared in search of the empty lavatory.  
______  
We entered into the huge posh house which was owned by Zayn Malik aka my best friend. Liam was sort of best buddy in an academic way. The way he helped with studies always and all other stuff. But zayn has always been different and the best in his own way. We’ve been best friends since grade seven.   
My eyes searched for the familiar face in the heap of drunk and dancing people. Liam hooked his left hand around mine, to not get lost in the crowd which he highly disliked already. I could see it on his face. The way he crinkled his eyes and scrunched up his nose, he seemed very uncomfortable in every aspect. He looked up at me whilst I gave him the reassuring look and thumbs up.  
"Hey Mate." Niall came in the view and threw his arms over my right shoulder. I stumbled a bit but Liam rebalanced me. Niall stared at the slender figure standing on my left side, checking him out head to toe.  
"If I'm not wrong, he is your assignment writer. Isn’t he?” he looked at him in amazement. “But he looks like a modified version of the nerd you described the other day.”  
"Shut it. He isn’t nerdy for now. I’m sure you’re blown away by my makeover skills." I smirked hitting his head playfully.  
"Whoa yeah, I definitely am. He looks like a proper party nerd if that word exists." Niall laughed as he was bit tipsy. He tripped over my foot and I grabbed him by his sides to steady him.  
"Let’s get drinks lads. Party has just begun." I announced with a loud “woohoo” at the end. Liam poked my arms to catch my attention.  
"I.. Actually I don't drink Louis. You know that right?" He stuttered a bit, looking anywhere but me.  
"I know I know.”I nodded. “And yes I won't force you to get drunk tonight since it cost me my pretty blue puppy eyes to melt your heart, which didn’t work of course but it’s okay. Live this for once and I’ll get you plastered next weekend.” I winked at my best friend who just returned a glare.  
"As if I’m ever going to come again” He muttered under his breath.  
"Hmm?" I asked pretending not to hear what he said.  
"Nothing." He replied plainly, rolling his eyes.  
"Let’s go Nialler." I took a hold of my tipsy best friend who kept faltering over everything that came in his way. It took him one and half tequila shot to get smashed every weekend.  
"Well, I heard that." I winked at Liam and dragged him alongside me.  
"Idiot." He shook his head as he locked his arms around mine.

(Liam's P.O.V.)

The party venue was the quite big house with dim lighting and blaring music from the high-quality speakers which spun my head. I wasn’t a fan of loud music much. Drunken bodies collapsed over couches in the corner and a large number of people swaying their bodies on the rhythm. Foul Smell of alcohol taking over the place. And some guys blew out the smoke rings as they took long drags of their cigarettes. It felt disgusted to be there. But I couldn't help. I Got no freaking guts to deny Louis' puppy eyes which he thought didn’t work, actually worked.

Louis, Niall and I made our ways inside the big hall, pushing every wasted person who came before us. On the other side of the packed hall, I could see someone waving at us. As it was a dark and hazy atmosphere, I couldn't recognize the whole face until we walked over there.

It was Harry.

Zayn and Louis’ best friend.

According to my information, we were at zayn's house. He usually threw parties on Fridays and it was one of those Friday nights, when people flooded over his place and danced like nuts.

"OMG. Tell me I'm not dreaming Lou" he rubbed his eyes scanning my body thoroughly. I began to feel weird as one by one people scanned me. I felt like coming from the outer space or something. And I wasn’t too fond of attention that I was getting.

"Yes yes it's my roommate Mr. Nerd Payne" Louis said proudly, introducing me.

"Cool. You are like always in books. You should really try this." He turned back to the bar and took one tiny glass filled with some transparent colored drink for me which I gladly denied.

He looked disappointed after my rejection.

"I don't drink."

"Expected." Is all he said before gulping it down.

I flashed a nervous smile as I scanned the room. I knew what I was searching for. Or maybe who I was searching for.

"Guess someone is desperate to see his crush ah!" Louis smirked keeping his tone low that'd only be audible to me while nudging my shoulder.  
"NO" I mouthed, shaking my head.

According to students in my school, I appear as a homosexual guy. Which was sort of hidden truth of my life. I was never open up about my sexuality. And never bothered to shut everyone who called me gay. It didn’t matter much since I never really got involved in anything other than studies. Cause they just named me gay because I lost my chances on girls. They say I was way too nerd for any girl’s liking.

And deep inside, It was the truth. I never got interested in any girl either.I've been crushing over a guy who owned this house where we were partying. It had been a year and a half since I saw him in my art class. Those piercing hazel brown eyes, long fluttering lashes, flawlessly structured jaw, chapped lips and beautiful godly face. It was the first and the last time I ever developed a crush on somebody. We shared English literature, Art, Physics and French class. I was sure he never acknowledged me around him. Cause why anyone would ever look at nerds when they have really cool friends like Harry, Niall, Louis and yeah, Alison.  
And only Louis knew about my tiny winy crush over Zayn. And he was frank enough to keep it secret for me. Even though he is zayn's best friend, he kept my words, which I admired the most.

"Hey, zayn. Over here." Harry Waved at him over my shoulders. I turned back quickly to have a look. I stood totally mesmerized when his golden brown orbs met mine.  
"Hope you're not lost in your imaginary world after seeing your prince charming, Payno." Louis never left a chance to tease me. I blushed like crazy but thank god it was dark in the room to notice my cheeks tinted shade of red.

I cringed at the sight in front of me when a girl pushed herself onto zayn from behind. Zayn's smirk grew wider as he took a hold of her arms and pulled her by her side and walk over to us. I quickly turn around to find Louis glaring at me. Suddenly I found the floor beneath me interesting than zayn, so I glued my eyes on it, refusing to look anywhere else.  
"Got ya mate." He gave me comforting squeeze on my shoulder when my face went pale. My insides went crazy in a bad way. I felt like something hit me on my stomach. It was Louis poking me.

I didn’t realize when zayn halted before me. He was so close. I never got the guts to stand in front of him in this past one and half year. He looked gorgeous when he was this close. His back facing my front and the girl he hooked his arms with, was Alison. I recognized her from the wavy hair she had. Alison had been clinging over zayn too much to my liking. I shook away the thought and tried to focus on my breathing.

It was hard to breath when you were standing damn too close to your crush. My heart beats were raising its speed. I could smell him from behind. He smelt like strong cologne and weed. He turned around swiftly and our eyes locked. I could totally drown myself in those mysterious eyes. But I was too weak to stand even. Smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he uttered my name.

“Liam”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)   
> I know I'm late but I promise next chapter will be up soon. or i might double update today? never trust me lmao.  
> i hope you all enjoy this one. don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)

"Liam"  
My name rolled off his tongue like honey coated lexis. My body solidified at his unpredicted attention.  
He knew my name.  
He knew my- wait what? How the hell he knew my name? I've never been the loud student to get caught in anyone's eye. That blew me up.  
"So the nerdy is finally here in my party yeah." He chuckled gulping down the last shot. He scrunched his nose up at its bitter taste and shook his head.  
I couldn’t comprehend what had gotten into me. My eyes glued to his more than beautiful face and my body froze like a mannequin. It was getting intricate to speak up.  
"Yeah. Finally. It took me an hour to get him ready" Louis spoke for me. Thank goodness. There's at least one guy who knew when I needed help. I sighed internally.  
"But wait. Aren’t these your clothes lou? That tee and jeans.." He trailed off as he continued to check me out head to toe which made a shiver run down my spine. I bit the inside of my lower lip to cope with his hazily intoxicated gaze. His hazel orbs adapted the darker shade. He looked so intimidating just like always.  
"He actually is a nerd Zee. So it's obvious he doesn't have any party wears. So I let him borrow mine." Louis smiled, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I thanked my lucky stars to get Louis as my best friend.  
"Cool." Is all he said in return and turned back on his heels. "Let’s go inside. It’s a bit mess here."  
He led us upstairs. I could see the dark wooden spiral staircase leading us to the first floor of that massive house zayn owned. The atmosphere there got whiff of alcohol and smoke. I tried to block the foul scent getting in my nostrils. It made me feel like puking all over.   
"So damn nervous huh." Lou chuckled as we both were on the way to Zayn's room. Well, I didn’t know whether it was zayn's room. Basically, it was the biggest room so I just assumed. He lit up the room with dimmed lights.   
HOLY CRAP   
I had never seen any room like this ever. It was all painted in pale brown color with one wall textured in cream-ish tint. Big fat wardrobes lining up against one of the walls and a huge bookshelf finished one side. On the other side a large ceiling to floor glass windows covering up one whole wall. Curtains stayed parted over the edge of windows. And a massive bed in the middle of the room accompanied by two bedside tables and two bean bags scattered on the floor. It was the most expensive thing I had ever seen.  
__________  
We all settled on the bed as Zayn returned with five red cups. He handed one cup to each. When he offered me, I shook my head. His eyes were darting right into mine when I was refusing to get a hold of his cup.  
"I know you don't drink. And that's just a soft drink for ya." He put his best expression on his face handing me that cup. How the hell he knew that?  
"How.. How did you know?" It was the forts ever question I asked since we entered in his house. And it too came out stuttering. I hated myself stuttering on the places where it should be bold enough. But I guess zayn had that power over there to make me feel weak on my knees and lose my senses.   
"Logic babe. You're nerdy and never been to parties. So how come you agree to drink?" He stated simply as he adjusted himself on the other side of Louis.   
Oh wow. People should learn “how to make fool of yourself in front of your crush?” from me.   
"So let’s play?" Harry cheered. What were they suppose to play?  
"Me me me. I'll start." Niall popped up shoving his glass in the air.  
Everyone nodded.  
"I have never ever kissed a girl." With this sentence, he gulped down some drink. So did Louis and Harry. But zayn stayed still. And I was searching for an explanation. What the heck was game?  
Louis caught me staring blankly. I lowered my gaze.  
"Eh it’s like. Everyone would state one sentence and if you agree with them, you have to sip once and if you don't, then don't drink okay?" He explained and to be honest I understood only a bit but I nodded. I didn’t want to mortify myself anymore so I considered nodding instead of demanding further explanation.  
Then it was Harry’s turn.  
"I have never ever not fallen in love" and he sipped on it along with louis. Niall zayn and I stayed quiet as Louis was cheering with harry. I literally had this idea about Louis and harry being a thing but Louis always denied whenever I tried to ask about what's up between him and harry. At least his drunken state cleared it there was something fishy going on.  
Then it was my turn. I gulped down the hard.  
What to speak?  
That’s where I felt everyone’s gaze fixed on me. I looked down at my lap and then at my cup. There was no single statement coming in my mind. I’ve never ever played anything like this. I had no idea of anything that was happening there. I wanted to curl up myself in a shell and disappear somewhere. Louis sensed my anxious vibes and he rubbed his palms over my shoulder in process of calming me down.  
I looked up inhaling sharply before I threw out the first statement that came to my mind instantaneously.  
"I have never ever failed any of exam." I shrugged and let out a heavy sigh as I sipped on my cola. One I was done gulping down the cold drink, I looked up at four figures staring at me as if I had said some indecent words.  
"Wh..what?" I stuttered glancing over at each person in the room.  
"Why always you have to bring studies Li? Even in the games" Lou groaned.  
"He really can't get his mind off of studies. The reason he tops every subject every year." Harry laid on his back entangling his legs over Louis’. Heat crawled over my cheeks.  
It was Louis' turn.  
"Eh I'm gonna change my sentence a bit." He smiled. "I have fallen for a guy like love at first sight."  
This caught me very well. I was zoned out as I sipped on my drink. I didn’t even give a thought to the statement Louis made. I just sipped like a deaf man. I saw Niall gaped at me wide eyed across from me. And everyone else’s gaze pierced on my face.   
Only Louis had that mischievous look on his face when he smirked at me. My foolish ass realized what I just did.   
"Whhatt?" I asked not meeting anyone's eyes. I was embarrassed by my own self. I had no explanation for whatever they were looking for.  
"So the rumors were right ah? Who's that guy?" Niall asked jumping on his seat showing interest. He sat on his legs crossed and rested his chin on his hand, steadying it on his thigh.  
"No-none." I stuttered again. How on the earth am I supposed to tell the name in front of that guy?  
"You just sipped on your drink kay? Don't lie now. Tell us. It will be our secret." Niall tried to convince me by gesturing his hands in T sign which means TOP SECRET.  
I felt self-conscious. I mentally slapped my face for acting dumb and stupid.   
"Leave him alone lads. He isn’t well known for us to share his secrets. Let’s just not embarrass him?” Louis spoke for me as I move in my seat with discomfort. Suddenly I found bed sheets so interesting to stick my eyes on. The dark grey sheets with linear designs in color shallow grey made it look incredibly elegant.  
"Why am I having fishy thoughts after reading his face?" Green eyed lad smirked. I felt a wave of uneasiness flashing over. Sweat droplets started forming on my forehead already.  
"Shut it haz." Louis shut him up and asked everyone to continue.  
I was getting all anxious after the incident. I couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes although they didn’t care. I rose up from my seat hastily, biting my lower lip.   
"I'm just tired." I lied to Louis who caught me by my arm. His grip tight enough to not let me move from the place and shallow enough to not leave any marks.  
"Just stay. Don't lie to me at least." Lou nagged. He always comprehends whenever I lie. I seriously need to be a good liar at least.   
"I'm not feeling good here." I whispered only audible to Louis. He gave me commiserative look.   
"Ah let him leave. His boyfriend must be waiting for him." Zayn smirked. "He might suppose to be having a big night with him. Right brown eyes?"  
"Zayn" Louis scowled and zayn laughed it away. Tears began to pool in my eyes. Firstly I had never been to that kind of parties, and I wasn't brave to confront the jokes and peculiar comments on me. Secondly, it was zayn.  
I jerked my hand away from Louis' grasp and started making my way out of the room and soon disappeared into the crowd of drunkards. I tried to hold back the seething torrent of tears as I pushed passed the people on my way. I could feel a stinging sensation in my eyes.  
Once I was out of the big doors, I hurriedly made my way to the backside of the house. I had never been to that house before but in some strange senses, I knew it was some kind of soothing place. It turned out to be an enormous magnificent garden. The view was breathtaking. Land covered with greenery and at the edge of the garden, there were giant trees. One big round table with an umbrella sticking beside it covering up as a roof situated in somewhat middle of the garden. And different kind of plants covered the rest of perimeter area.  
The cold wind blew as I hugged my body. I started shivering already when I took shaky steps towards the one of the massive tree. Tears of despondency slowly cascaded down my cheeks leaving me so weak and frail. Once I reached near the tree, I leaned back and crouched down against it. I buried my head in my palms. Knots tied up in the stomach as his words started ringing in my head.  
 _Does zayn really think of me that way?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone x  
> I know I'm late again but finally, it's done. it took me really hard time to finish this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. don't forget to leave kudos and comments. xx

(Liam’s POV)  
Sun rays hit my face harshly waking me up. I forgot to shut off the blinds previous night. I had no energy to get up from the bed so I just buried my head in the pillow, turning over to another side. My eyes were still hurting and head pounded like hell. I couldn’t sleep properly when my brain just went back to the party and relive the memories.   
I threw pillow over Louis’ bed and the realization hit me. Louis wasn’t there in his bed. I was all left by my own. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my fingers soothingly over my temple. It ached very much.   
Finally, I rose up from my bed and made my way out of the room and headed to the bathroom. After cleaning myself up in the hot shower, I did feel a little better. I didn’t really have that courage to face zayn anymore since last night fucked things up between us. He really thought I was kind of a fuck boy. I mean how? I barely spoke to anyone in school and this guy had made up his mind about me like that. I wish I never went to that party on first place.  
Thoughts kept gushing in the back of my mind as I set myself up on the chair and propped my legs on the table. Since my head was heavy like some hard metal object laid on it, I couldn’t think of carrying out my book even. My stomach grumbled indicating I haven’t eaten in past fifteen hours at least. I looked over at my desk clock, it read eleven thirty-five. I sighed as I got on my feet and retrieved my wallet from the drawer and put my shoes on after slipping on my jacket.   
I thought to call Louis to ask if he was okay. I even opened my screen lock on phone but then I shut it off again. The thought of Louis resting in zayn’s house made my stomach flip. I wasn’t being envious or insecure. I just -- nevermind.  
I walked down the street in search of nearest café I could find to get some coffee to ease my brain. I knew one café at the end of the street. They always served the best coffee. Jeff’s Café  
I strolled through the busy city where people were running around scurrying to their work and honking of horns made my head spin. I tried to block out the unnecessary noise by plugging my earbuds in. I quickly played my favorite song “Arms” by Christina Perri and turned the volume high. It seemed to work to ease my tension as the music flowed through my ears. A quick smile plastered on my lips when I reached the café.   
I entered to a sweet aroma of coffee beans coming from inside. Just a smell of coffee can ease the strain. I stride towards the counter. Chris beamed at me happily as I approached him. I slowed down the volume of my music on the way.  
“Hey, buddy. After pretty long hun.” He greeted and bumped his fists with mine. I grinned at him nodding along.   
“Yeah, quite busy nowadays” I replied gently as he settled down a cup of coffee under the machine. He looked over his shoulder to meet my gaze.   
“Usual for you?” he asked knowing what I always order. I nodded and he pushed some buttons on machines before turning back to me and put the croissant in the oven to heat it up.  
“Just make coffee a little stronger this time. My head feels like it will blast.” I sighed as I rested my hands on the counter. He nodded as he added more coffee.   
Chris was my first friend in the town since I moved in here. I had no friends in the school before Louis moved into my dorm. Everyone just used me for notes as finals come around. Me being unbelievably kind, I never refused to help. Back then when I first moved in here, I used to come to this coffee shop more often. And Chris was a really nice guy who clearly understood my shy-self being super anxious and overwhelmed at the times. It took weeks for me to start trusting him but then I felt glad to have him at least.   
I used to visit Chris in free time and spend my time in café while I study. He always reserved me the last booth where it’s peaceful and quiet. I always felt relaxed whenever I came here. And this time it was no different. Just beaming smile of Chris can make anyone flattered. He was a tall masculine guy with dark blonde curls spreading over his forehead. A well-structured body and defined muscles were just bonus for him. He looked utterly cute and sexy at the same time. I wonder how he was still single.   
“Is something bothering you Li? Are you alright?” He dragged me back from the train of my thought by nudging my arm. I looked up at him blankly. “Yeah, I’m okay.” I smiled. I knew he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. But as he knew he can’t push me further until I give it a go, he dropped the subject by giving a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.   
Coffee machine beeped interrupting our conversation. I sighed internally as Chris brought coffee and chocolate croissant from an oven. The fresh smell of baked croissant made my stomach grumble. Chris laughed at the sound my belly made and passed me the dish. I mumbled a thank you before making my way to the last booth.  
I set down my phone first and then the dish. I pulled off my jacket before crouching down on the booth. I took a deep breath, inhaling the coffee’s bittersweet scent. A smile crept on my lips as I took the first sip. I felt serenity taking over my mind. I nibbled on the croissant next when my phone beeped. I looked over at the phone unlocking it with my free hand.   
It was Louis’ text.  
 _ **From Loueeeh – I’m so sorry liam for last night. Where are you? I can’t find you in our room I am so worried. Are you okay?**_   
I sighed after reading the text. Why was he being sorry? It wasn’t his fault. Well, partly yes. He dragged me to the party. Is that why he was feeling guilty?  
 _ **To Loueeeh – I’m fine lou. I’m at jeff’s. just for a coffee. Don’t worry and you don’t have to be sorry for anything.**_  
I pressed send and put my phone aside. I finished croissant first and then slurped down the latte. It did feel refresh once I was done. I grabbed my things and head back to counter for paying. I walked past a guy who smelt familiar. I couldn’t put a finger on where I smelt this before. Some strong cologne and weed mixed up. I shrugged thought away and smiled at Chris who handed me the bill. I never needed to check what my bill was, I always had to pay the same amount since I order same shit every time I enter in. I fished out ten dollars and handed him.   
“Feeling good babe?” He asked me while placing the money inside the drawer.   
“Yeah, better. Far better, actually.” I answered him with a slight smile.   
I was about to tell him something when my phone chimed again. I looked over at the locked screen, it showed Louis’ name. I deemed he was way too worried about me, I shook my head as I bid bye to Chris and turned back to make my way out of the shop. But as I was about to turn, I collided into a hard chest and a hot liquid surged over my shoulder. I could sense the smell of coffee which blistered my shoulder through the thin shirt I was wearing.  
I got a whiff of familiar scent again. The guy cursed while I muffled my moan which was about to escape my mouth from burning sensation. I backed away a little when I heard an intimidating voice apologizing. I stood still even when my skin blazed on fire.   
“I’m really very so–Liam?” He stopped in his tracks as I recognized who he was talking to. I felt my shoulder skin scrunching up with the heated contract. I took a deep breath and hissed a little.   
“Oh my god. I’m sorry. Are you –“ He moved his hand over my shoulder and I flinched away. Hurt flashed over his face.   
“I-I’m fine, zayn.” I looked anywhere but him. I backed away a little and my back touched the counter. My hands found its way to lean over it. I heard the familiar voice calling out for me.   
“Oh fuck. Are you okay babe?” Chris came from behind and grabbed some tissues from the box. He tapped over my shoulder gently as moans left my mouth. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt the pain rushing over.   
“How did it happen?” he asked quietly in my ears while he kept cleaning me up.  
“He ran into me and my coffee spilled over unfortunately,” Zayn replied for me. There where I realized he was still standing there, right in front of me with a glint in his hazel eyes and his morning messy hair. He wore black skinny jeans with some white tee shirt and hoodie over it. Memories of last night rushed back to me. His words rang inside my head over and over again.   
“oh.” Chris replied and made me turn on my heels while keeping his hands over my shoulder carefully. “babe, you need to change. Just get inside yeah? I’ll give you my shirt since I’m wearing work suit.”  
I nodded silently and spared a glance over to zayn who stood dumbfounded staring at the scene. His honey brown eyes stared right into mine as he flashed a tight-lipped smile before giving me the room to walk past him. I shuddered as I made my way to the back of the counter and Chris slid his hand over my waist carefully. I felt zayn’s eyes on us when we walked inside the restroom. His sharp gaze burnt holes in my back. I wanted to look over my shoulder but Chris pulled me in.  
I stood still while Chris turned around to rummage through his locker. He tossed grey shirt over at me and asked me to change. He ran off to the counter back when someone yelled his name. I stared at the shirt he had handed me and looked over at my dirty shirt. I sighed as I set my belongings over the top of sink counter. Just then I realized Louis. His text.  
I unlocked my phone with one hand and used another to unbutton my shirt.  
 _ **From Loueeeh – oh shit. Zayn went there only. Try not to run into him.**_  
I rolled my eyes at it. I should have read it before. No, he should have sent it before I ran into him. Now it’s not helpful at all. I started writing reply once I shrug off my shirt.  
 _ **To Loueeeh – that was a very quick warning. It really helped me. And I hope you can note the sarcasm**_  
I hit the send button and began to pull over Chris’ shirt. It smelt so nice. I inhaled its sweet perfume and phone beeped.   
_**From Loueeeh – oh damn. So you did run into him. tell me you guys didn’t fight again. Please!!!**_  
 _Oh yeah we didn’t fight. He just burnt my shoulder and contaminated my shirt_  
I thought to myself before replying with a simple text.  
 _ **To Loueeeh – will tell ya what happened once I reach dorm. Be thankful that I’m alive**_  
I shoved phone inside my jean’s pocket and plugged earphone back in. I grabbed my jacket and pull it over. Once I was done, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and straightened up my jacket. My skin itched on the area where it burnt. I flinched at the sensation and inhaled sharply before heading out.   
It was just beginning of the day and so many things happened. Well, so many things include just Zayn and his sinful yet beautiful hazel brown eyes. how I didn’t back away when he was straight staring in my eyes? God, Why does he have those gorgeous eyes that I forgot myself burning down there with hot liquid pouring on me. His charismatic scent which froze me each time he’s close enough. His cold touches scarred my skin and made the shiver run up my spine. I closed my eyes to feel that touch again. It was still there over my shoulder like a lingering sensation. My nose scrunched up as I touched my shoulder in the process and it stung.   
I didn’t realize I was out at the counter where Chris was taking “take away” orders. Coffee machine’s beep brought me back to reality.   
“Babe, you okay?” Chris turned over to face me when the customer was gone. I nodded keeping my facial expressions straight.   
“You really need to apply some medicine over that gash. It must be hurting so bad.” He passed me an empathic look.   
I shook my head instantly.”No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”  
“I really don’t have any antiseptic here. But we can go hospital if it’s hurting bad. I’ll ask Charlie to handle the café for a while.” He placed his hands on my arms gently as his face lashed with the concerned look. He was so _so_ kind and polite.   
“No, I’m perfectly fine, relax. I’ll just head back to the dorm.” I shrugged and walked out of the counter place to the customer area. I rested my hands on counter and flashed a timid smile at my overly concerned friend who just returned a pout.   
I bid him goodbye and made my way out of the café. The cold breeze hit me right in my face once I was out in the pathway. Coffee’s calming aroma vanished in the polluted city’s air. I increased the volume of my music and headed back to the dorm.

 

“What the– Are you okay Li?” Louis approached me with a worried look on his face when I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it on the bed.   
“Yeah. I’m good.” I replied and took off the shirt to have a look at the harsh red scar. I bit my lower lip as the cold wind blew and came in contact with the blazing skin. Louis moved towards to me and hissed at the wound. He quickly ran over to his closet and brought out first aid box. He insisted to apply some crème over it which –fretfully– I agreed to.   
“God, it must be hurting as fuck right?” he asked me as his finger ran over to the burnt area over my shoulder. I moaned at the contact of other skin over my scar. I hummed in a reply.  
“what did zayn say?” He finished applying crème and pat a little over it.   
“Sorry. What else was he supposed to say lou?” I sighed as Louis left my shoulder and I sat in front of him.   
“This is so going to be the dramatically terrific relationship between you and Z.” he sneered. I was too mad at zayn for doing things to me to realize how my cheeks flushed at the mention of having a relationship with him which was an obviously impossible thing happening in the parallel universe.   
“look who’s blushing awh.” Louis smirked and sat beside me throwing his arm over my shoulder carefully.  
“shut up.”   
“No, You tell me what exactly happened. If he did this intentionally, I am so not going to leave him for this. And wait.” He paused and looked at me apologetically. “I’m really sorry for the last night. I shouldn’t have let that happen. I shouldn’t have dragged you along. It was my fault.”  
“No boo, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know zayn was gonna retort me with his sarcastic comments and me being anxious dumb, taking it all in other way and began to panic. I’m just not really good at keeping friendship with people and bond with them to understand what’s supposed to be a joke and what’s not.” I heaved a sigh.   
“Oh Fuck You.” He smacked at the back of my head earning a loud groan from me. “I know your lonely self doesn’t like to mingle with people like my friends but you’re so not getting away with it easily. You’ve got me. The great Louis Tomlinson. I’ll change your life kid.” He rose from the bed in the middle of his speech and spread his arms like explaining some aircraft project to middle schoolers. And at the end of the speech, he bowed in front of me with a smug look on his face. I shook my head fondly at him.   
_He was seriously someone I’ve always wanted to have by my side. Areally good friend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back. i'm so sorry i took so much of time but here i am with my longest chapter of all. around 7k words whoa. so enjoy and drop a nice little comment and kudo? thanks xx

Chapter 05

ZAYN  
The high sunlit clouds drifted across a clear blue sky as I walked outside of the café. I rubbed my temple which happened to be hurting like hell from previous night’s hangover. I do hate hangovers but I can’t resist drinking. It’s like a part of me. Like a part of my day. Sometimes I hate being like this. Drinking my ass off and calling people off while I’m drunk. But other times I’m glad that alcohol exists. It helped me forget the miserable deeds of my life. 

I hopped into my black Bentley and turned on the ignition. I took a look at my face in the rear view mirror. My eyes swollen with the tint of red covering it and my face looked drained out of blood. In essence, I looked totally shit, Someone who haven’t slept in ages. I rolled my eyes and it caused the pain strike right into back of my head making me jolt in my seat. I hissed and turned on the ignition to drive back home. Oh yeah, _home_

I couldn’t help but think about the incident happened back in café. Coffee I spilled on Liam, his trembling body and the moans escaping his mouth for burning skin. I’ve always hurt people and never thought of anyone this profoundly. He looks… _Innocent_

But that’s none of my concern. What is he for me? Nothing. I shook the thought away and took a turn around the corner to make my way to Canterbury. Traffic in the very morning spun my head. I turned on the radio to avoid the outer noise and set myself at peace for a while, at least till I’m home. “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran was halfway on. I smiled involuntarily although I’m not big fan of slow and romantic music. I like R&B and pop. But for some unknown reasons, this song brought my brain back to the last night’s party.   
“when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful…” line came on and an image of familiar guy imprinted on my mind. Those beautiful brown eyes and ruffled curls. Skin tight black jeans and denim jacket hugging his body just perfectly. And pink tinted lip– Shut up. I shook my head from the memories of last night and did my best to concentrate on driving. 

“Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass–“ and I changed the channel to stop thinking about Liam. It had “work” by Rihanna going on. I turned the volume high to block my headache and drove back home.

Somehow I managed to get back home safely, without hitting anyone off and no serious accidents. I parked the Bentley right in front of my house, not caring about going to the garage in the backyard. As I stepped in, a light odor of phenyl and soap whiffed in my nose. It was the sign of my house getting cleaned after bash of senseless party. I sighed and made my way up to Harry’s room. Since he happened to live at my place more often, he owns one his personal room there. Every gathering and group hangouts at my house took place in his room. I never let anyone enter in my room. I like to keep it away from people and safe for my own reasons. 

Harry was sprawled over his bed, one hand hanging down the bed and other clutching the cushion. Drool spreading down his chin as quilt half covered his thin body frame. I grabbed a small round pillow from the edge of the bed and fling it over his head. He stirred a little in sleep and moaned slowly. I sighed and pulled his leg earning a loud growl in return. 

“what the fuck man?” he groaned as I grabbed his covers and tucked it beneath my legs to prevent him from snatching. 

“Get up you stinky flat ass.” I kicked right in his stomach in a playful way – careful enough not to hurt my best friend – and he grumbled loudly. He flailed his arms as if he’s drowning in sea, to grab covers while keeping eyes closed.

“What got your panties in a twist?” he spat in his sexy hazy morning voice echoing the room.

“What do you mean by what the fuck? It’s not even morning anymore. Do you realize that?” I huffed. “And shut the fuck up. I wear briefs. You are the panties guy.”

“Whatever. Just let me sleep Jesus. Who cares even if you wear a thong.” He finally flinch away the covers from my grasp.

“oh for fuck’s sake harry, get out of the bed.” I twisted his leg and pinched on his ankle. 

“oh for fuck’s sake zayn, let me fucking sleep.” He groaned and pried away his leg.

“I didn’t ask you to have twenty three vodka shots and messy smooching session with Louis and fuck your bed here right now.” I slapped his ass earning a shrilly snarl from him.

“Don’t bring lou in this. Fucking go away.” He slapped my hand away. 

He sat up suddenly as realization hit him of what I said earlier.   
“Wh-What?” his face turning in shade of crimson, asked surprisingly. “Did I..Did I really smooch him?”

“Oh yeah you did.” I replied ruffling his curls and my phone started ringing. “Speaking of devil, here he is calling.”

I swiped right to accept the call and raised it up to my ear. Harry snatched it abruptly. I shot him a glare as he shook his head.

“Wait, I’ve got to apologize.” He made that guilty yet puppy eyed face which no one could resist. I sighed as he talked away.

“Hey Lou, I nee-need to apo-apoogize bud.” He stuttered, running his hand through his messy curls. 

“For what haz?” Louis asked, unaware of the lies I told harry.

“Um.. you know, things happened last night. I was totally plastered and had no intentions to do anything. It was all mistake.” He framed up the sentence while fiddling with his fingers and wiping his mouth. I tried my best to suppress my laugh. 

“what? What are you talking about harry? What happened last night?” Louis asked confusingly. “wait. Did you sleep with someone else?” his voice got thicker and anger forming in his words. 

“No. What the fuck. I can’t do that. you know me Louis. I can never-“ Harry panicked and I couldn’t help but burst into fits of laughter. I grabbed the pillow to save myself from Harry’s dark eyes boring into mine. Anytime soon he could start hitting me or might end up killing me. 

“Nevermind Louis. Someone just messed up with me and going to be murdered by this pretty innocent boy you’re talking on the phone.” Harry glared at me with his sparkling green eyes which reminded me of grass and sky’s mixture of color. I had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape my mouth. 

“You’re not innocent. But I agree with pretty part.” I yelled at him from a little distance, almost sitting on the edge of king-sized bed. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to talk on the phone.

I crawled up to him while he was occupied in conversation. I tickled his sides and grabbed my phone. He attempted to reach up to me but he had been forgetting that I was a stronger guy in the room currently. I balanced the phone in between my shoulder and ear while combating with my hands to save myself. 

“Lou. Save me from your man buddy.” I shrieked on the phone and heard him snickering in return. 

“No, you deserve it. But what the fuck you said to him about last night? He was so panicked and stuttering mess.” Louis asked from the other side and sipped on something making a slurry sound. 

“Nothing much. Just that he snogged you in front of us.” I replied casually. Harry sat down on his side which gave me relief. 

“Oh Fuck. Seriously dude.” He heaved a sigh. “You got him petrified. Poor lad.”

“I had no other option to wake him up. just on mention of your name, his sexy yet flat ass thrilled up and out of the bed.” I chuckled earning another glare from Harry who was lying beside me. 

“Oh Shut up. First, I know how sexy his ass is. And don’t call it flat, he got nice curve and second, I know it well you got your eyes on someone.” His voice contained hints of tease and he bit down something while making chewing noise.

“What are you talking about?” I asked oblivious of what he meant. 

“heard about morning coffee spills.” He spoke with glint and I could imagine him smirking on the other side. I choked on the air and coughed raucously. Harry’s eyes shot up at me as he pulled away the quilt. 

“I didn’t even took his name and it left you breathless.” He laughed maniacally. “You’re so gone for him huh.” 

“Shut the fuck up Louis.” I snorted angrily which came out as whisper.

“Oh, That’s not happening. Now spill.” He demanded with earnestness in his voice. 

“There is nothing to spill. Except for the coffee which you should ask Liam how it tastes on the shoulders.” I countered and looked up to see harry hiding his face in covers again. “You better get up smelly.” And smacked his ass.

“Hey don’t call my man smelly.” He retorted and suddenly covered up the fake angst in his voice. “And you, Malik, better tell me truth about whatever the hell is going on between you and Liam lately.” He ordered in stern voice.

“Your man? Since when he became your man?” I gasped, pretending not to believe the words came out of my best friend’s mouth. “And there is no such thing happening in my life you don’t know about. I don’t keep secrets like you.”

“That I see. How you don’t keep secrets from me.” Hurt flashed through his thin voice and guilt washed over my heart. I shouldn’t have said that. 

“Okay. so listen.” I gave up and collected myself to finally talk about what I’ve been feeling since morning. What those brown eyes stained with the color of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth had done strange things to me. I took a deep breath and equipped myself. 

“Been tearing out my ears from past six minutes. Would you talk Zee? Or you’re out of the words and blinded by beauty of Liam?” he mocked. I rolled my eyes at him although he couldn’t see me. 

“Shut up. There’s only one thing I want to confess.” I said and squeezed my eyes shut. The familiar image of brown eyed boy hugging his shoulder with one hand with teary eyes flashed in front of me. “I feel… I feel bad for him. he looked hurt and it got me feeling guilt-ridden which obviously was my fault that he had tears in his eyes two times in past twenty four hours. I feel sick by just thought of his brown eyes holding tears and the reason behind it is me.” 

“Woah. That was… undreamed of.” He had the shocking tone in his voice which got me self-conscious. “I mean. Never thought I’d ever get to hear this from you zee. You, Zayn Malik, Who gives zero fucks about anyone’s feelings but yours and your three mates, is actually feeling guilty for one Brown Eyed boy on whom you accidentally spilled a coffee and by any chance you remember insulting him in the party last night.”

“Oh shut it Louis. That was the reason I didn’t want to tell you. You don’t understand it. It’s not a joke and I am shit scared about this thing.” I snapped, regretting the decision to open up to him. 

“Wait, no. why are you scared about it? And sorry for the sarcasm but you have to realize you did hurt him badly while he just came on my protests. And – nevermind.” He huffed in annoyance. I get it he had the rights to be mad at me for hurting an innocent person who had no idea about how the rituals work at the party and probably doesn’t even know the use of sarcasm. 

“Nothing lou. I’ll have to apologize when I see him again.” I replied resting my head on the headboard behind, startling harry in process. 

“Awuh. Someone’s softy side is bubbling up. I need to ask liam what charm his brown eyes had done that our tough lad is melting.” I could imagine his lips curling up and grin widening. For some indefinite reasons, I felt blush crawling up my neck and leaving red tint over my cheeks. I tried my best to not smile like lovesick fool which I definitely am not. 

“Someone’s blushing. I can feel the heat here. Feels like I’m gonna get a steam bath right now on the bed.” Harry commented as he sat up beside me. My cheeks automatically turned the darker shade of red. I heard Louis breaking into terrific laughing session on the other side. These two people were going to test my patience over it.

“Shut the fuck up both of you. Can’t I just feel bad?” I grunted, rolling my eyes at smiling harry whose dimples were digging in his cheeks. 

“Well you never did when you threw the whole plate of spaghetti on my face. Your heart never melted for your best friend. I’m offended.” He faked cry.

“Hearts do melt at their melting points. It just needs an ideal temperature to be melt at.” I quoted without even knowing what I was speaking of. Realization hit me when I heard harry and Louis awed at me. “And wait, my heart isn’t melting.” I covered up quickly, hoping they wouldn’t notice.

“I see how it’s not. Someone who used to be allergic by clichés is now quoting heart melting lines. I’ve raised you well my child.” He retorted proudly. I can imagine him patting himself too. 

“god, why am I even friends with you? Such a drama queen you are.” I sighed and shook my head. Harry giggled from my side. He spread his legs and propped it up over mine with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Cause god wishes good for you and he gifted you A REAL GOOD BESTFRIEND.” He shrieked from the other side. I had to distant my phone from the ear. Around sixth time since the morning, I rolled my eyes. I swear to god, if I keep rolling eyes at him, my eyes would settle in the back of my head leaving me sightless.

“I got to go. And final warning, do not eye rape my man when he is asleep.” His voice dripped off sternness. “I mean Harry.”

“Your man, sure.” I air quoted “your man” part to annoy him and he hung up quickly.

I looked over to my side where harry laid without any care in the world, softly snoring already. I remember him making snarky comments about me just few moments back and now he was asleep like an innocent baby. I sit up myself and his legs fall on bed. He stirred in the sleep and I grabbed him by his arms. He smelt of vodka and puke. He had large amount of alcohol last night which he never does. Don’t know what had gotten into him. 

“I swear zayn I’ll cut your balls off and feed it to you.” He growled and attempted to go back to sleep but I held him tight.

“Won’t be tasty much. You better get off your ass and brush. You stink so badly.” I made a disgusted face and he pouted. “you know I hate you zee.”

“I love you too haz. Now go.” I pushed him towards the bathroom door and he lazily stepped in. I sighed in relief and headed downstairs for making some lunch. Yes I had the maid who would make me lunch but she was gone out of town for some family issues. So it was my time to show some cooking skills. I actually inherited those skills from mum. She’s the best cook I’ve ever known in my entire life. Leaving her and her cooking behind had been the toughest decision of my life. I missed her lasagna. She used to make world-class lasagna if you ask me. Her hands held that magic which leaves you licking your fingers after the meal is done. 

 

“Zee. My nose is having an orgasm. What the fuck did you cook? Hope you didn’t burn down the kitchen.” Harry barged in the dining room and pulled a chair for himself. He grabbed an apple from fruit basket before sinking down in chair.

“What the—told you not to hang around Louis much. He’s been spoiling you’re A grade English speaking skills haz.” I snorted and switched off the gas as the sweet aroma of chicken curry filled in the kitchen. 

“Hey. It’s my own creation okay? No one teaches me nothing.” He bit on his apple and continued talking as crumbs of apple flew around while he talked. I scrunched my nose up and settled down the pot. I took my seat across from him and poured myself some water. 

“You’ve got no brain so shut up and eat the curry I made.” I rolled my eyes at him for seventh time today and helped myself with curry.

“And you’ve got no balls.” He commented and dug in. he ate like a zombie who has been craving for blood since thousand years. I understand he was hungry since he threw up four times last night. And he still looked bit tipsy.

“learnt it from niall? Eat with some manners haz.” I remarked and point it up to him with my fork. He looked up at me from his bowl, locked his gaze with mine for milliseconds, and got back to whatever he was doing.

“I’m hungry and this is fucking heaven to my tongue.” He explained with stuffed mouth and got back to chewing rest of it. 

“Someone was complaining about my cooking skills just two minutes back.” I stirred some sauce in my bowl it and mixed it up. 

“Oh my dear zee, you made the best curry,” he complimented and stood up from his place. I glanced up at his movements and he was suddenly behind me, hugging me from the back, losing all his weigh over me. 

“You’re still drunk harry. How did that happen? You always recover faster than me.” I tried to pry myself from his grasp which was tightening around me. I could have choked on my breath. “Argh You’re heavy as fuck Harold. Get off of me.”

“You still love me.” He grinned cheekily and left a sloppy kiss on my cheek,

“Did I mishear you? Of course, I hate you flat ass. Now get the fuck off of me.” I jerked him away and he pouted. 

“Hey, my ass is just fine.” He scowled and made his way back to his chair.

“I see how Louis compliments your sexy ass.” I took a spoonful of curry.  
“Wh-What? Louis complimented?” he asked and it was crystal clear blush spreading on his cheek. His dimples betrayed him one more time. 

“Yes, Try to hide that blush for not making it look so obvious which it is.” I responded with a shake f my head. 

“What? I am not blushing. It’s just your curry is fucking spicy. I hate it.” He snapped and still fed himself with the curry he cussed two seconds back.

“Curry is the only thing keeping you alive for three years. And you both suck at lying anyway.” I finished my meal and wiped my mouth with a handkerchief. 

“by the way, what were you talking about? I mean with Louis. Coffee spilling and stuff.” He looked interested as his green orbed bored into my hazel ones. “Casually asking.” 

I looked up at him fiddling with his spoon and blowing at it. There was no backing away since Louis always tells harry everything. And of course he was my best friend too, he had rights to know.

“About how you and Lou had sex the other day and he recorded a sex tape especially to send me personally.” I sipped on my water and saw him choking on his curry and sprinting out like a fountain. I glared at him repulsed. 

“WHAT? HE DID THAT? HE SENT YOU?” He rose up from his seat, slamming his hands on a table. His eyes could spring out of sockets anytime.

I laughed thoroughly. His expressions almost felt like he died out of oxygen. He coughed a little. I passed him some water to calm himself down.

“That means it’s confirmed that you both had sex the other night. Liars.” I smirked at him and he blushed away. His curls were springing down right on his forehead. He looked anywhere but at me.

“You know you make the best curry.” He concentrated on his curry, not glancing up at me in embarrassment.

“save it sucker.” I laughed again and wiped my hands before getting up from my seat.

“But what else did you talk? This one didn’t contain spilling coffee part. I don’t wanna miss out on anything sizzling.” He raised his brow. The mad got superpowers to switch himself from embarrassing nuts to a confidential smirking bastard.

“There’s nothing sizzling.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“And what exactly “nothing sizzling” you talked about?” he wasn’t in the mood of backing away. 

I exhaled breath noisily before running my hand through my hair. it stuck in between locks which had me yelped a little.

“About my.. my morning encounter with brown eyes.” I whispered the last part almost inaudibly. But this guy got sixth sense to hear things which he isn’t supposed to. I saw his mischievous grin widening and dimples showcasing. 

“That’s interesting. Brown eyes. Elaborate please?” he rested his elbows on table and placed his chin over his palms. 

“Fine.” I grunted and sit back in my seat. “Nothing really happened. I walked into the shop and ordered my usual latte. While turning back after payment, he just ran into me and my latte suddenly decided to take a slide over his shoulder. Partly, it was my fault that hoodie covered my head and I didn’t see him coming. And there was this barista guy from café who took him to back kitchen and kept calling him babe. I thought he might be his boyfriend. Whatever.” I finished off and heaved a sigh.

“Whoa Whoa Whoa. Is that all? You sure not missing out on anything?” he asked, his eyes sparkling up at excitement. 

“I did feel bad for him though. That’s all. When I told Louis about feeling guilty, he being himself began to tease me that I am falling for liam and stuffs.” I shrugged it off as if it was just another thing. But since I know myself, I never cared for anyone except these three dorks I spend my every day with. Sudden concern for someone I got to know recently is inexplicable.

“Well, that can be possible. You, Zayn Malik, never felt guilty. It’s obviously an uncanny yet fascinating thing. Tell me more.” He ran his hand through his curls and looked at me with hopeful eyes for continuing story. I gave him duh look and got up from my seat and made my way to kitchen. I dropped dishes in sink and washed my hands. I heard him sighing loud and I chose to ignore him. 

“Why are you like this zee? You can always open up to your best friends. You can tell me if something is bothering you.” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed juice gallon from the fridge. 

I stayed quiet, not daring to look up at him even. I didn’t know myself what was going on. How was I supposed to tell him then? 

“Okay if you’re gonna ignore me, I’m so gonna tease you with Liam. You can’t even stop me, Sucker!” he exclaimed and chugged some chilled juice down his throat and moaned at the chilliness of it. 

“Try to play with my patience styles.” I smirked at him while toweling off my hands. 

“Sure, Mr. brown eyes lover.” He grinned mischievously and scuttled out of the kitchen. At some point, my cheeks flushed but the next second I found myself running after him to kick his ass until it’s red.

 

“Get your Dumb Ass down zee. We’re running late for god sake.” Harry bellowed from downstairs. 

Louis texted me in the evening saying we should go to the new bar opened close to school’s street. I tried my best to ignore partying for a while but then again I had my head to clear off from morning’s encounter. So I finally came to the decision of the last party for the week and then I’ll be taking a long vacation from alcohol. I hopped it to work out anyway. So harry was now downstairs, ready in his normal attire which includes white tee shirt and black skinny jeans with his favorite black boots. I was tousling my hair and tried to make a perfect quiff. But I guess it wasn’t my day. I couldn’t really make it to the ideal hairstyle I always do, so I ruffled my hair and left them messy. 

“Comin’” I yelled back and sprinted out of my room. I had my look done with a normal grey tee shirt with some black jeans and leather jacket. I sighed looking at harry who was pacing around sofa. Was he nervous or anything?

“You okay?” I asked as I began to race down stairs. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at me smiling. It wasn’t a normal genuine smile you get from your best friend. It was the smile screaming fishy thoughts playing inside his head. 

“No harry please.” I warned him already, knowing what was about to come.

“Yes lover boy. Please.” His eyes glinted as he grabbed my hand and lead us out. 

“I’ve got a brilliant idea. You should really listen to me.” He said as he got into driver seat. I thought I was going to drive. Apparently not. So I hopped into passenger seat. 

“I don’t want to. For the love of god.” I countered and laid my head back to my seat and sunk in further. 

“I see. You becoming religious out of the blues.” He commented and kept on driving in the direction of dorm. We had to pick Louis up from there and then we could head to the bar we decided. 

“Shut up styles.” I spat at him and turned my head to see out of the window. It was almost ten thirty at night. Glowing lights of the city were blurring my vision. I had nothing running in my head basically. It was empty. Just blank like white canvas. Still it felt heavy and dizzy. We didn’t really started a party and I felt on the edge. I squeezed my eyes shut to block everything yet nothing in my head. 

After which felt like hours, harry parked the car right in front of Louis’s dorm building. I jolted up in my seat while harry pushed the brakes. I looked up at him waiting for him to text Louis to come down already but he was already staring at me with a wide grin on his face. 

“What?” I asked. My voice came out groggy. 

“Go upstairs. Tell Louis to come down and-“ I didn’t let him complete and groaned in annoyance. 

“You think I’m your slave? I’ll do whatever you ask me to? You’re wrong styles. I’m not going up. just text him. he knows how to read.” I snapped at him.

“Geez, you never let me complete my sentence. I know I speak slowly since its my accent that doesn’t mean you keep snapping in the middle always.” He glared at me from the side of his eyes and I sighed.

“You go up. Ask Louis to come down. And you, Malik, apologize Liam in some alone time.” He ordered and for the first time in life I’ve seen him serious. 

“Li-Liam. No.” I shook my head vigorously at the mention of his name. 

“Yes Mr. brown eyes lover. Go say sorry to your brown eyes. Don’t forget to tell him how much you adore his eyes and sink in his thoughts when someone mentions brown color generally.” Harry giggled and I gave him the sharp look. He was exaggerating. I didn’t do any of it. Okay I might have admired his chocolate brown eyes but who wouldn’t?

“You better go yourself or I’m gonna drag you there. It won't be such a pleasant impression to your brown eyed lad.” He stated and turned to look out the window. It was calm in the back of the building. We weren’t exactly inside the campus. We were one wall apart from it. Obviously, warden would kill us if we get inside and tell him that we need to pick our best friend because we are going to get plastered in the new bar down the street.

I thought for one more minute and decided to go with what harry said. 

“Guess you’re right. He deserves an apology from me.” I said and Harry’s face lit up. “Then go dummy. What are you waiting for?”

“I can’t go empty hand to apologize him. I messed up real bad so.. I thought I could get him something?” I asked unsure of myself. Harry grinned wider that his eyes green eyes crinkled.   
“Someone is madly in lo-“ I cut him off in his tracks again shutting him up. he drove us to the nearest flower shop we could find. Sweet aroma of different fresh flowers came in waves as we entered the beautiful shop. I couldn’t figure what flowers Liam would like. Hell I didn’t even know him properly except two horrible encounters I had with him. Harry just strolled around smelling everything he came across to. I rolled my eyes at his actions and a slim looking lady approached me. She wore a bright smile and her eyes glistening in a vivid range of light. I smiled back at her returning the gesture.

“How can I help you sir?” she asked nicely. Harry’s head shot up at us and he literally ran towards up, stumbling upon me. 

“I-I need flowers to give someone as an apology. I can’t choose.” I shrugged with a small pout hanging on my lips. She nodded knowingly.

“Can you tell me something about the person you’re gonna give? Like if it’s your best friend or parents or someone special maybe?” she asked with that genuine smile stuck on her lips. 

Before I could reply, harry piped in.

“Yeah, He needs to apologize to his future boyfriend.” Harry beamed at her. She smiled fully in understanding and turned on her heels. “Then I’ve got something really good for you.”

“Nope. No he’s not my boyfriend. Harry what the fuck?” I frowned and harry just chuckled. 

“Future. Babe. Future is the keyword.” He slapped his hands on the back of my head and followed the lady.

I rolled my eyes at his comments and observed the flowers she picked out for me. It was mix bouquet of lilies and purple orchids. It looked pleasant. She handed me a small card and I wrote down apologies for him. I smiled at her happily and paid her quickly before getting out of the shop. Harry drove back to dorms and waited in the car while I hopped out and straightened my shirt and jacket.

I looked up at the wall I was about to jump. I pulled myself up on my toes and placed flowers on the edge of wall carefully. Then I swung my legs up to land on the other side of wall swiftly. I grabbed the flowers and run back to the building. It was quiet and chilly. I sneaked inside and took the flight of stairs to reach Louis’ room. 

Once I was outside of his room- well their room- I heard faint noises of Louis protesting liam to do something. Liam yelled back at him like he was annoyed. I couldn’t wait longer so I stormed in. the room fell silent as they acknowledged my presence. I licked my lips at the really erroneous time which felt like I was seducing someone. I hate that I couldn’t help my actions. 

Liam was sitting shirtless on Louis’ bed and Louis was applying some crème on Liam’s shoulder. I realized there was a huge red blotch on his shoulder right next to his collarbones. An uneasy feeling twisted in my stomach. But liam looked unbelievably hot when he is shirtless. Louis raised his brows at me with a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. 

“Oh zee. You brought me flowers? That’s so nice.” He jumped up at me directly, leaving Liam behind who was busy pulling his shirt on. I pushed him away in one swift move when he tried to smell flowers.

“Oh sadly not. Harry is waiting for you in the car. You better hurry up. I need to talk to Liam.” My gaze stuck at the tiny frame sitting cross-legged on the bed looking anywhere but me. Louis hugged me tightly and whispered in my ears. “Don’t fuck him tonight. We got the party to go.” And he bolted out of the room leaving Liam and I alone. 

Liam didn’t dare to look up at me so I went closer to his bed which was right beside of Louis’. I settled myself comfortably on a bed and he was looking in opposite direction to not meet my eyes. I took one last deep breath before speaking up. 

“Hi.” I said plainly. Wow this is how I apologize. I honestly didn’t know apologizing stuff so.

“Hi.” He turned back slowly to face me. His heartbeats were pacing at its finest range that I could hear it from sitting far. I bit my lips as I observed him. His hair was sticking on his forehead messily and his eyes held fear. He wore cute doodled pajamas and an oversized tee shirt. 

“um. Liam.” I called out his name and his head shot up at me. I extended my hand towards him gesturing to accept flowers. “I got these for you as.. as an apology. I’m sorry.” I stuttered out.

He looked at me quizzically and then looked over at the flowers. A small frightened smile threatened to spread across his lips but he covered it fully. He kept his face straight and took it from me. 

“Yo-you didn’t have to do this.” He replied while keeping his eyes stuck at flowers instead of looking back to me. 

“I definitely had to. In fact, I wanted to.” I shot back quickly. He gazed up at me and I found myself drowning in his beautiful brown eyes once again. The whole world seemed blurred against these eyes. he blinked and looked away once he realized I was staring at him. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled slowly and smelled flowers pleasantly. A smile made its way to my lips as I saw him grinning against flowers. A feeling of satisfaction calmed my wracking nerves. 

“That means I’m forgiven?” I asked and he looked at me from behind the flowers. 

“Yeah, cause you picked out my favorite flowers unknowingly.” He smiled warmly at me. I didn’t realize my hands making its way right on his cheeks. I could feel his skin burning under my touch and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“I didn’t know they were your favorite. But I’ll keep in my mind.” I smirked at him and his eyes opened. 

“So you’re deciding to stumble upon me more often then?” he asked narrowing his eyes. 

“Don’t play with your eyes. You don’t know what they do to me.” I murmured ever so slowly. I bet he didn’t even get to listen to it. He hummed in questioning way. I shook my thoughts away and my hand dropped from his cheeks and fell on my side quickly. A feeling of hurt by loosing skin contact was flashing in his eyes. Somewhere I felt the same. I shook my head and smiled at him. “Maybe? But in a good way.”

His cheeks flushed and lips curled into a beautiful smile. My phone beeped interrupting the whole scene. I fished it out of my pocket and found Louis’ message on my lockscreen. I opened it hurriedly and rolled my eyes at what he wrote.

Lou – Please finish it up with flowers and blowjob. We need to hurry. 

I looked up from the phone and found liam already staring at me. I shot him smile and got up quickly. 

“I’ve got to go. See ya around Leeyum.” I stood there until he got to his feet. His loose tee shirt hanging over his body made him look flawlessly adorable. I wish I had some good and out of the world word to describe him. He nodded quietly and mumbled a small bye to me. I promptly sprinted out of the room feeling content. Happiness was spilling inside like a waterfall. I made my way out of the dorms and jumped the wall to get to the car. 

I saw Louis cuddled up to Harry in the passenger seat. I shook my head and hopped inside backseat. Once they heard clicking sound of handles, they jolted up in their seat and wore a look of nothing really happened. I looked at them suspiciously and Louis spoke up.

“How was the date?” he asked as Harry pulled into the driveway.

“Date?” I asked confusingly. 

“Apologies date.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Shut the fuck up.” I snorted.

“Tell me you got him on his knees for you.” He sang.

“For the love of god Louis. He’s your best mate. How can you talk about him this way?” I asked with my eyes wide open. 

“I was kidding though. Sucker.” 

Around five minutes later, we pulled up to the bar. Large neon writing spelled “THE ROLLEX” which was its name obviously. Louis took the lead and got in first after showing his fake id. Later harry followed him in. then it was me. The last one.

Once we were inside, the loud music blaring from speakers hurt my ears. I could become deaf if I stayed there any longer. Someone wrapped his arms around me from behind and jumped on my back. By the type of jump, I could tell it was Niall. 

“Hey you made it.” He yelled over the music. I replied him yelling back. Louis and harry popped up with drinks in their hands. Louis handed me one. I took a large sip of beer which was our starter. 

“Why are you guys late though? I was waiting since forever.” Niall asked. Almost yelled again. 

“Zayn is the reason. Don’t blame us.” Louis replied wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him closer. I could see Harry’s cheeks flushing even though it was dark with neon lights blazing. 

“What did he do?” God, Niall questions a lot.

“He went to apologize to his favorite brown eyes.” Harry squealed. 

“Brown eyes? Who?” Nial asked confusingly. I rolled my eyes at them, done with their nonsense behavior. 

“Someone Zayn is falling for.” Louis gulped his drink down his throat in one swift chug. 

“Zayn? What the hell man? How come I not know this?” Niall gave us the hurt look. 

“There’s nothing like that. they’re just making it all up.” I retorted and turned back to look at the drunk dancing bodies grinding at each other. 

“You are terrible liar zee.” Harry commented this time.

“I’m not lying.” 

“Prove it.” Louis snapped.  
“How?” I asked turning back to face him. 

He looked around and stopped at the right side. He pointed at the girl in the corner of the room where bar situated. She was wearing a red skirt with some black jacket on. I could see her back only.

“Look at that. yeah, that girl. Bang her tonight if you don’t like Liam.” 

My eyes widened. But my ego held it back. I nodded knowingly and responded. “Fine. I’ll get her in my bed and prove it to you.” 

I said final words and left from there. Harry tried to stop me but it was all in vain. I made up my mind already. I had to prove it to them and myself too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello x  
> i know i am late again but you can't blame me. i have valid reasons. but i'm not gonna waste the time in telling bs. so enjoy and comment x

Chapter 06

**Liam**  
I woke up to Louis’ loud snores echoing the quiet room. I attempted to block the noise by squashing each pillow on my ears. Louis snored terribly loud when he’s plastered. And the new club last night they went was supposed to be the correct answer. I got up from my bed, not being able to sleep anymore, went direct to Louis’. He was spread out on his bed like a starfish.  
He reeked of an alcohol and smoke. My nose nearly burnt with just small amount of sordid whiff and I don’t know how he can drink it all. I shook him off but he didn’t even budge from his sleep. His hands clutching the sheets on the edge of bed and he was still wearing his shoes. His heavy breaths making his chest rise and fall in the rhythm along with piercing snores.  
I took his phone and pressed through alarm and kept it near his ear as it rang out loud. He stirred a little. I took my chance to scream out the only name which could make him sit up. “It’s Harry. Louis, Harry’s calling.”  
Just after hearing Harry’s name, his eyes shot up. My plan worked well, I mentally patted myself for that. His hand extended so quickly itself that he grabbed phone from my hand and kept it on his ears in just one swift motion.  
“Harry? Haz. Sorry babe I was asleep.” He uttered while yawning. My gaze stayed stuck at his face whilst I suppressed my laugh. “Harry? Are you there?”  
“No he’s fast asleep.” I answered and broke into fits of laughter. Louis glared at me with his sleepy drunk eyes. He attempted to roll his eyes but a soft whine escaped his mouth signaling his head still ached.  
“I had no other choice but pretend to call harry. Now come on get up.” I grabbed sheets covering his half body and rip it away. He groaned and endeavored to grip it back. “Let me sleep liam.”  
“No way! You don’t let me sleep in peace so you can’t have that privilege either. Your lurid snores. God damn.” I snickered.  
“Guess who snores louder?” he wiggled his brow at me when I snatched his duvet away completely.  
“Your Zayn.” He smirked, making blush craw up to my neck. I looked away instantly.  
“M-My Zay – shut up lou.” I shushed him irritably, hiding my rosy cheeks.  
“Oh, Did you spill ketchup on your cheeks Liam?” he sneered.  
“Fuck you Lou.” I snorted. “Well no. Fuck your styles.”  
“That I’ll surely do.” He grinned widely.  
I shook my head and began to get up from his tiny bed and looked forward to change and brushing. I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed towards the mahogany door. As I was about to unlock it, Louis called out for me.  
“Leeyum, How were the flowers last night?” his sinful smirk never left his face as he leaned against headboard.  
“Wh-What?” I stuttered out as second time in the morning, my cheeks reddened.  
“Don’t fool me payne.” He quirked his brows.  
“What do you want?”  
“Details.”  
“Ask Zayn. He’s your best friend right.” I snapped.  
“But I want you.” He pointed his finger at me. ”to tell me.”  
“Oh god. Why always me?” I fake cried and smacked my chest.  
“I taught you well.” He leered. “Now come on li. No secrets remember?”  
“Yeah, but I still feel you have hidden some.” This was my turn to smirk. He had enough of chances to mock me. “But I’m gonna keep clean from my side.”  
“Good. Now spill.” He demanded and gestured me to sit back on his bed.  
I walked forward and flung my clothes and toiletry bag on my bed and sat on Louis’.  
“You –you saw he came with flowers. You were there remember? Or got Alzheimer’s overnight?” I sassed as his lips curved at the edge and he let out a small grunt. “Yeah that’s all. He gave me those flowers and apologized nicely.”  
“Really? That’s it?” Louis gasped in astonishment.  
“Yes. Why can’t he? Why are you making it such a big deal? He’s human after all.” I shrugged away.  
“But he never does. It’s something foreign for all of us. We never got to see his smooth and warm side of him. He’s always that scary kid in school who beats up everyone to the pulp. And he was being nice to you. That’s something miraculous.” He finished and took a deep breath. Room fell silent for brief seconds and I could hear faint noise of horn honking from the street and birds chirping melodiously from the back garden. Our dorm situated on back side of building. So we could simply hear everything from sitting there only.  
“I guess.” Louis broke the silence. “I guess he is falling for you liam.”  
Once the words left louis’ mouth, my whole body caught in electrifying waves. It rushed through my veins making me shiver. Hearing your crush might like you back is obviously thrilling. We always dream about how it would be if they liked you back and how would you disappear in your own little world where just two of us exists. That exact sensation flashed through my first layer of skin.  
“I am saying it genuinely. No kidding.” Louis added and moved forward to meet my eyes.  
“I-I am not too sure about this Louis. I mean why would he even look up at me while he can get any girl in his bed? And obviously he has slept with tons of hot girls from school. And he possibly can’t be gay.” I replied unsure of my thoughts that clouded up my little brain.  
“I don’t know. But he’s different around you li.” He raised my hopes. I didn’t want to hope high. I was suppressing my feelings from so long that I forgot how to let it flow.  
“It scares me sometimes. What if he’s planning my murder?” I asked in a serious tone.  
“Maybe?” he laughed lightly.  
“You’re scaring me more now. You’re no help lou.” I glared at him.  
“Just go and meet him okay? Clear it yourself if he wants your flesh or your blood.” Tiny smirk played on his lips. It took me solid one minute to realize what he meant by blood and flesh. I facepalmed myself.  
“I wanna see harry right now. So you can come with me. I can be your moral support while you ask your man out.” He pulled himself out of the bed and clutched his tee shirt down. He always slept in briefs. By sheer luck, he wore tee shirt.  
“I see you grabbing your own chance in between.” I retorted and laid against my back and stretched hand to pick my clothes and toiletry bag up. “But are you sure I should go with you now? I mean..”  
“Live a little yourself liam. Stop being scared of outcomes always.” He winked and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
I let out a shaky breath before hoisting myself up from bed and making my way to the bathrooms. We had common bathrooms in alley. Five toilets and five bathrooms on each floor. And around fifteen rooms multiplying two students in each. It always had a long line up for using bathrooms. 

 

I stared at the familiar large door with an Arabian carving designs. It reminded me of the first ever time I got inside and embarrassed myself. I got stuck in déjà vu as familiar scent of zayn’s cologne hit me in waves. His whole house smelt like him. I found an unknown comfort in this smell. Like a mother lulling her baby to sleep.  
“Don’t be shy. Just get in.” Louis held out the door for me.  
“I am just nervous as fuck.” I confessed and let out a sigh.  
“Argh. He won’t bite.” Louis whisper-yelled. “unless you ask him to.”  
He flashed a wink in my direction and turned back to holding door. I shook my head at his uncalled innuendos and stepped inside.  
Light sound of snoring filled the huge hallway as we entered. We followed the sound and found Harry curling up to the couch. His mouth gaped as he snored softly. Unlike Louis who snores violently.  
“Awuh He is sleeping.” Louis ran up to sleeping harry. I looked around to find that person who owned this house and my heart.  
“You look so beautiful while you’re asleep. ‘Cause you don’t admonish me in your sleep.” Louis cooed at him and moved away the stray curl from his eyes. I stood there at distance, adoring them. I’d be lying if I say I didn’t imagine me and zayn being in this position for once. I wanted zayn to look at me the way Louis looked at Harry with affection dripping off of him. He never even tried to hide what he felt towards him. It was so pure and raw.  
Louis glanced over at me and caught me smiling at them. His cheeks flushed and he settled Harry’s head in his lap.  
“Li. Why don’t you go up and see zayn?” He suggested. “He must be upstairs. I wonder why Harry is here.”  
“Me? alone? Nah.” I shook my head vigorously at him.  
“Come on li. Grow your balls.” He insisted and glared at the same time.  
“Wh-What if he doesn’t like anyone intruding in his property while he’s asleep?” I asked irresolute of going with the idea of me being alone with zayn while he’s asleep.  
“JUST GO UP LIAM.” He scolded in high pitch that made my body shudder.  
I nodded and took the flight of stairs. My steps were shaky and slow. Excitement of seeing zayn was growing inside me along with wrecking nerves. I breathed in and out, repeated this exercise to calm my nerves before I make fool of myself in front of him again. Stairs seemed unending as exhilaration took over my body. I couldn’t help but practically ran up the stairs not wanting my body to blast before I see him. I finally made it to the floor and looked around to remember which could be his room. The first floor of this villa-type house had been spruce up with cream-ish color. Tall light brown flower vases were stocked with fresh flowers. There were four doors I could see from where I stood in the middle of alleyway. I tried to recall the first time I had been here. I faintly remembered the first door at right from the foggy night. I prayed silently for this one to be it.  
I took deep breath and prepared myself for everything that’s gonna come. What worse could happen? Either zayn would be grumpy in the morning and kick me out of his house the very moment or He would offer me seat in his room and talk about anything. I shook my head and lightly knocked at the door. I stayed still for a moment waiting for him to open it or at least call me out to enter by myself. But neither of this happened. I knocked once again a little hard than the last time and door creaked open.  
My brain battled on either to enter in direct or to wait until he wakes up. I couldn’t help but went with first idea. I wanted to see his sleepy figure lying peacefully and sun kissing his stunning features. I smiled at my wild thoughts and blush took place on my cheeks as I stepped inside.  
My whole world seemed to stop rotate and all the air knocked out of my lung as my gaze stuck on his bed. I couldn’t comprehend whether to fall on the ground and cry my eyes out or to go up and grab that other person out of the bed. There was the blonde haired girl just wrapped in sheets, curled up to zayn from behind. And zayn slept careless of whatever is happening in the world, to me. Both of theirs clothes lying across room. The sight in front of me broke each and every part of my body that I felt my knees giving up. Even though zayn and I had nothing, I felt a knife stabbing in my chest like he cheated on me.  
Few tears were already flowing down my cheeks when I turned back to run downstairs. I couldn’t take this all in one moment. Last night zayn made a move to touch me and made me feel a little bit wanted and today he was all different. The Zayn Malik I met in school on first day fooling around with girls, it was him in the bed with that blonde. Not the one who came last night with flowers and apologies. Who touched me, electrified every nerve of me and left me to see this now.  
I stumbled over last few steps and finally made it without passing out. I looked over at Louis who was settling himself up beside harry and was about to plop down on couch behind him. I sniffed stridently and muffled a spiteful cry. It drew Louis’ attention and his eyes shot up at me full of concern. He quickly placed Harry’s body aside and jumped out of the couch.  
“Liam? Oh god, Liam are you okay? What happened?” He jogged up to me and cupped my cheeks. Tear tracks were clearly visible on my cheeks. “Did zayn say something to you? Cause if he did I swear to god –“ I cut him off by shaking my head.  
I wanted to speak but words didn’t come. I felt helpless.  
“I-I wanna go home lou.” The words came out as barely audible whisper.  
“But Liam –“ he tried to protest but I cut him off with pleading eyes.  
He gave in and led me out of the house. Harry slept peacefully oblivious of the scene I created just in front of him.  
Once we both got in the car, Louis began to drive. He respected my circumstances and didn’t say a word. It felt nice having such a comfortable silence. But my brain didn’t want to help me. it kept playing what I saw back in zayn’s room. I squeezed my eyes shut and stayed quiet through the entire ride home. 

 

I kicked off my shoes and dropped down on the bed head first. Louis closed the door behind him and silently came near my side. He placed his hands firmly on my back and rubbed it soothingly. I stifled my moans and he kept calming me. He was the only person after Chris who knew about my breakig points and how it affected me. The anxiety building up on inappropriate times and loss of my body control, he knew how to ease me up.  
“Liam.” He softly pronounced my name as if it was something fragile. He leaned down at me and kissed my head. “You can talk to okay? Whenever you want. I’m always here. Just please don’t blame yourself if you’re doing already. I’m sure its not your fault even though I don’t know about it.”  
As he stopped talking, silence fell in the room again. I could hear my heart thumping rapidly and my breathing having the same pace. Louis’ calming gestures seemed to work and I turned on my side to look at him.  
“I-I was wrong lou. We both were wrong.” Finally I spoke.  
His features tightened and eyebrows drew together. “What are you talking about li?”  
“Why would he like me? Who am I? Just another nerd from first seat in every class. He didn’t even know me before that party you brought me to.” I chuckled humorlessly. “Why all of sudden he would change for me?”  
“Sometimes you know people for a short period of time yet they mean the world to you than the one you’ve been together practically your whole life, Liam.” Louis looked at me distantly like he was lost in some other world.  
“I don’t think so this applies to zayn.” I replied and Louis shot his head towards me. “He doesn’t feel that way. If he did, he wouldn’t have hooked up with that blonde last night.” A lone of tear threatened to escape my eye. I pursued my lips and bit the inside of it. It was really hard bite that I could feel metallic taste of blood tingling on my tongue.  
“What?” Louis gasped and his changed colors like he had been caught doing something dirty in school. He shook his head and licked his lips irritably. He cussed under his breath and his eyes stayed stuck on the floor. “Fuck. I’m so sorry liam.”  
“Wh-Why are you sorry?” I asked unaware of his sudden guilty reaction.  
“Let me explain yeah?”  
“What is it for?”  
“Uh. Last night we went to that new club remember? There harry and I set him up with her.”  
“What? Why would you do that? even after knowing what I feel for him. why Louis? I felt betrayed by my best friend. How could he do such thing after knowing everything? Legit everything.  
“Wait, You’re getting me wrong. I’m not done yet.” He took my hand in his and I couldn’t jerk it off. I needed some comfort through skin contact and he was offering it.  
“I thought it was just stupid challenge and he wouldn’t really sleep with her. I mean, I just did that to make him realize his feelings for you. But that dumbfuck…”  
“Apparently slept with her.” I completed for him.  
“I swear I thought he wouldn’t even touch her.” He countered.  
“But she was cuddling him happily.” I retorted.  
“I’m so sorry liam. I sort of forgot about this after hangover in the morning. I wouldn’t have let you go there to witness that bullshit.” He looked guilty and his tears were swimming in his eyes.  
“He proved you people wrong.”  
“He’s just stubborn, liam.”  
“But still he did anyway.”  
“Yes.” He sighed.  
“Now please no more false hopes Louis. I’m tired of this drama now. My life was just fine before Friday night. Its just Sunday and everything turned upside down.” I clutched my head with both of my hands and released a whimper.  
“I’m really sorry liam. It was all because of me. I shouldn’t have –“  
“Not your fault lou. You gave him choice. And he chose whatever he wanted. It doesn’t matter it if was his stubbornness or own will.” I replied and sit up. Louis was sitting on the floor by my bed.  
“So, Do you forgive me?” he asked with hopeful blue eyes.  
“I can’t stay mad at you duh.” I smiled weakly at him before he engulfed me in a warm hug.  
“But trust me li. He behaves different around you. It’s like he’s happier in your aroma.” Louis spoke as he stood on his knees and tightened his grip around me.  
“I don’t believe this anymore after what I saw today.” I said the truth. He nodded knowingly and patted my back.  
“I understand.” He smiled.

 

“Aren’t you coming school today?” Louis’ voice was trailing off as he questioned Harry on the phone. It was Monday morning and we were already in campus. I grabbed my toast and coffee in tray and we turned back to sit on our usual table. Louis had been sipping on his coffee rather slowly than usual. I eyed at him as his tone changed while talking to harry.  
“Yeah I want you to. Please?” he pleaded. I assumed Harry must have been denying on attending school today. I wonder what caused him to not attend school. He never usually misses school. He was kind of punctual person in some ways.  
“Thanks Harold. I’ll be waiting for you near the lockers yeah? Perfect. Be quick. Bye.” He hung up and finished his coffee in one big gulp. I looked up at him with my brows raising in questioning way. He shrugged it away.  
“Is anything wrong lou?” I asked as I took bite of my cardamom flavor toast. It freshened up my mouth after being hungry for all day, Well yesterday.  
“No, Nothing.” He replied quickly. “Its just that harry was being lazy ass to come to school. So..” he trailed off, not able to find a perfect lie.  
“Don’t lie to me at least.” I countered.  
“I’m not lying. I just-“ he couldn’t finish sentence and the bell rang. It was my first class. Louis still had an hour for his first class to be started. He sat back and sighed. “You better prepare a nice statement till I’m back.” 

“Damn Louis, Are you okay? You sounded upset.” Harry blundered in the locker room. Louis was bus fiddling with his notes and textbooks.  
“Yeah, I guess.” He replied uncertainly. The younger lad was obviously dubious of his reply. Harry leaned back on lockers and looked straight in Louis’ eyes. Louis could do anything but lie when he’s staring right in Harry’s sparkling green eyes.  
“I’m sorry. It was my entire fault. I shouldn’t have been drunk and given him that stupid challenge. I –we didn’t know he would do that in real.” Louis stumbled over words unaware of everything and everyone around him. Harry gripped his waist tight and cupped his face in on hand to calm him down.  
“Hey Hey. Shh.” Harry shushed him. “Relax, breath first. Don’t panic.”  
Louis took deep breathes in order to calm his nerves.  
“I –we harry. Remember the other night we challenged zayn? For sleeping with that blonde chick and prove us that he’s straight?” Louis asked watching Harry’s face changing expressions to comprehend what Louis was talking about. Once harry remembered, he nodded.  
“Yeah I remember. And I know that he slept with her. I found that girl lurching up in kitchen next day. I literally felt triggered. He really did that I can’t believe.” Harry replied, scandalized himself.  
“I know right. But most important thing I want to tell is.” Louis trailed off. “Liam, Liam found out. And he’s hurt. I was the one who gave him hopes for this and see who crashed it down? Yes me.” Louis hung his head low as guilt flashed over his face.  
“What the–“ Harry came to halt as some students passed by. “How?”  
“We came to your place yesterday. It totally slipped from my brain about that stupid challenge. But I wasn’t expecting him to do anything with her. I asked Liam to go wake zayn up till I could cuddle with you while you were asleep. He came back with teary eyes and red nose. I –I made him cry harry. It was my fault.” Louis sniveled. Tears of guilt welled up in his blue eyes. Before he breaks down, harry wrapped his arms around him.  
“It wasn’t your fault boo. None of us is at fault. It’s what zee chose for himself. He’s really good at hiding and procrastinating. You know him right. It will take him hell lot of efforts to accept himself first. He would do anything and everything to prove us wrong until he’s comfortable with himself. You don’t have to be upset over it. We know zayn. He’s just like that.” Harry finished it off. It certainly helped Louis as his guilt-washed face began to fade.  
“What you know about me hun?” a familiar voice jolted both of them up. They quickly parted from the hug and stood straight.  
“Wait What is that? Louis, Are you okay?” Zayn observed Louis’ upset features.  
“Yeah. I’m good now.”Louis replied with a tight lipped smile. It was unconvincing for zayn obviously.  
“Why were you not good before?” Zayn questioned as he looked up at harry who was looking away from his gaze. “Is there anything besides your secret relationship you’re hiding from me?”  
“Time to tell him.” Harry announced looking back to face zayn. Louis’ brows aligned and he took a deep breath before nodding along.  
“Okay so. It might not affect you the way it did to Louis but still we’re gonna tell you cause you deserve to know. And you’re the one who caused it.” Harry started off. Zayn’s face was unreadable. His thoughts wandered around the possible reasons that could make Louis upset because of him.  
“You slept with that blondie right?” Harry asked quirking his brow and stillness in his tone.  
“Ye –yeah.” Zayn replied tumbling over his own words.  
“And by some bad luck, Liam saw you sleeping with her. And now he’s upset. Well we can say hurt. And Louis was blaming himself for all of this. I told him it wasn’t his fault because you chose it for yourself right zee? You don’t like Liam so you proved it with one night stand right?” As Harry’s words left his mouth, Zayn felt a knife stabbing right in his chest, drawing all the blood out of his body. He was stunned by the information he just received. He felt bad for Liam. Or maybe as much hurt as Liam was. His mouth stayed agape as he tried to comprehend what he would say next.  
“Tell Louis it’s not his fault. Tell him zee.” Harry demanded.  
“Ye –Yeah. Lou, you –I it was my choice.” I worded out.  
“It doesn’t matter to you now, does it?” Harry asked, fairly known of Zayn’s reaction telling off everything.  
“No.” Zayn replied shaking his head. “Obviously not. It’s my class time. I should be going.”  
Zayn rushed out of locker room and wandered in the lobby to make his way straight to first class which he shared with Liam and Niall. He felt the pang in his chest knowing he made Liam upset. But his heart never won against his brain. He shook his thoughts away and entered in the class. Light chirping of students filled the room and Mr. Davis was going though his book set.  
Zayn quietly entered and made his way to find his usual seat beside Alison martin. But he found it preoccupied with some new guy flirting with her. Anyone barely noticed Zayn’s entry until Mr. Davis stopped him in his tracks.  
“Is there any valuable reason for being late in the class again?” His cold voice silenced the class chirping and drew attention to him fully. I looked over at Zayn who balled his fists. I knew he hated being in this class. He despised Mr. Davis.  
“Mr. Malik. I’m asking you.” Mr. Davis raised his voice sending shiver down my spine. I secretly prayed for it not to turn out into mess.  
“No.” Zayn replied and walked over to my side. His eyes scanned through the class and locked with mine. An uneasy feeling welled up in my stomach and suddenly I felt hot. I couldn’t comprehend whether it was fear or melancholy.  
Mr. Davis ignored him until Zayn made his way over to me and settled down beside me. He set his bagpack down and pulled out thick book of thermodynamics. I found my body going numb slowly and he turned his face to my side. I was staring at him with hurt flashing in my eyes. He probably didn’t even know what that was for. Looking at him this close reminded me of the first time I stood close to him in the party. He smelt of same thick flavored cologne which I grown to love. His amber eyes shone so bright that it could hide anything behind it. His lips stayed apart from the middle, showing his first two teeth. And his olive skin –  
“What the hell you think you’re doing there Mr. Malik?” Mr. Davis’ voice ricocheted through the class making us tear our gaze apart.  
“You’re definitely not sitting with my favorite student. Got that? Now get up and find another seat. I don’t want you to spoil my Liam.” He ordered. Wait up, I wasn’t HIS Liam.  
Zayn shuffled through his bag and picked out the yellow highlighter and started flicking though pages as he ignored Davis’ order. I looked at him astonishingly. He rolled his eyes as Davis grunted.  
“Don’t you hear me mister? I said leave my favorite student alone. He’s got really good manners inherited from his father unlike you malik.” Davis smirked hitting at Zayn’s last nerve.  
Zayn balled up his fists and smacked it on the table. He stood up with burning rage and his iris turned into darker shade. “Compare me with my dad again and you’re dead Davis.”  
“Is that how YOUR Dad taught you to talk with your teachers? Wonder from where you got this habit.” Davis sneered, filling up more charcoals to burn this conversation. I saw no end coming with peace.  
“Is that how YOUR Dad taught you to intrude in your student’s life rather than teaching forty students physics?” Zayn retorted. I saw something foreign bubbling up in Davis’ eyes. I couldn’t tell wheat he it was rage or opening scars.  
“Get out.” He ordered keeping his head low in process of not showing his furious eyes.  
Zayn made no move. He then looked to my side. I pleaded silently for him to sit back and apologize. But who was I pleading for? Zayn Malik never apologizes. I had some sheer luck to get his apologies with flowers.  
His darkened eyes were softening as he saw my pleading face. He heaved a sigh before Davis called out fuming with anger. “Get the hell out my class Malik.”  
Zayn shouldered his bag and stormed out of the class in two swift moves. The class fell pin drop silent during this whole scene. Everyone’s attention drew to me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Next moment I was packing my stuffs, getting ready to leave. Mr. Davis was already gotten back to his books when I got up and made my way out of the class. He called out for me but I yelled back a sorry and didn’t turn back to glance over at him.  
I sauntered around the lobby and passed through the locker room. There was no sign of zayn. I crossed cafeteria even but just few students were there. My heart sped up and anxiety took over. Thought of not seeing him again made me panic. I stumbled over everything and anything that came to my way and strolled around football ground and auditorium. Sweat drops were already forming on my forehead. I swirled around to find in another location but then I ran into curly headed guy. It was Harry.  
“Whoa slow down bud. Did I hurt you?” Harry asked concerned.  
“No.” I huffed trying to breathe back myself. He observed my condition and held me with both of his arms, steadying my shaking frame.  
“Hey calm down. What’s wrong?” He asked holding my hand.  
“Zay-Zayn. He left –left the class. Davis annoyed him. He was- so mad. And-and I can’t find him anywhere. I looked for him everywhere.” I faltered.  
“Again Davis.” Harry heaved a sigh. “Did you look in the gym? He always goes there. It’s his secret hiding place.”  
“No I didn’t. I –I’m gonna look for him. Thanks.” I replied and turned on my heels to run in direction of Gym.  
Once I reached in front of closed gym door, I prepared myself to face an angry zayn. I knew it would be far different than any of the times I have met him. I did my breathing exercise to calm myself from all the running I did. It took me more than usual time since I was about to face something new and foreign.  
I built up the courage and pushed the door slightly. It creaked open. I peeked inside to find zayn who was punching breathlessly on the punching bag. His breathing was rapid that I could hear his grunts from the far where I stood on the door. I equipped myself and stepped in. I heard zayn slowing down his punches.  
“Get the hell out of here Harry. I don’t wanna talk yet.” He breathed out and got back to punching relentlessly. I observed his body working in the way when he threw punches. He was just in his pants. His shirt lying on nearby couch and bag draped over it. His upper part of body was drenching with sweat. And his once quiffed hair was now flat with sweat sticking on it.  
I stepped closer to him stumbling over few dumbbells.  
“I said get ou-“ He turned back to face me. As realization hit him in waves that it wasn’t harry he was expecting it to be. His eyes locked with mine once again and I felt something twitching right in my belly. I definitely wasn’t scared to go near him. I took few more steps closer and he abruptly turned back to punching. He clearly ignored me.  
“Well I’m not harry.” I replied without stuttering. I mentally patted myself for the courage I held within me.  
“Liam, Get out of here.” He ordered without looking at me. His bare upper body had large amount of tattoos I never noticed. The black heart on the torso looked beautiful. And the giant snake covering his shoulder, a red wolf on his chest and wings accompanying it, a skull on his arm and so many more. I stood there dazed.  
“Please. Just go away.” He pleaded in apologetic tone.  
“I didn’t run through the whole school to find you here and then obey your rules.” I shrugged. He stopped punching and looked right back at me. We were impossibly close when he filled in the distance. His hot breath fanned my face and I closed my eyes. Sudden urge of holding him in my arms ran through my veins. I wanted him to close in the small distance that we had. His lips looked swollen as if he had bitten on it freshly. How badly I wanted those lips on mine even after what I saw yesterday.  
He snaked his arms around mine and kept it on both of my sides. I shivered on his sudden touch.  
“Please leave. Otherwise I’ll end up hurting you again.” He whispered lightly as his breathing became even. My eyes stayed shut, feeling every bit of the moment.  
“I –I know you won’t hurt me purposely.” I didn’t even know what I said but it just left my mouth without thinking over it.  
“But I’m sure I will. So please fucking leave.” He jerked me away and pushed me back. I stumbled over the dumbbell and fell on my knees. My right arm scarped with the sharp edge of dumbbell holder. Blood began to ooze up and it started stinging so bad. I hissed in pain which cause zayn to turn back.  
Once he saw me holding my bleeding arm up, he ran over to me kicking off his gloves.  
“Shit. Liam are you okay? No fucking not.” He cussed under his breath and sat in front of me. He took my arm in his hands and observed the cut. It was a little deep and bleeding didn’t stop.  
“I warned you to stay away. I told you I’d hurt you. See I did. You never listen to me.” He spat angrily but it came out as concerning. It made me realize he did care. At least a little, but he did.  
“I am fine. It’s not a big deal see.” I snatched my arm away from his hands and stretched it up. More blood ran down my hand.  
“Fucking hell. Don’t move. Stay right here I’ll be back.” He seized my hand and hung it low. He got on his feet and ran to the gym lockers.  
I looked around with stinging pain. Gymnasium was bigger than I thought. I never took PE classes so I never got the chance to enter in here. It was jam packed room with tons of machines I never heard of. I knew about few of them only. I looked at the back side and found something new. There was its label hanging with instructions. I was about to get up and someone weighed me down. He smelt of my favorite cologne mixed with sweat. He returned with first aid kit and set it down. “I told you not to move. Listen to me at least once will ya?”  
I nodded and sat cross legged. He opened the box and picked out some cotton. He placed cotton on my bleeding skin gently and soaked the blood with it. I hissed in pain. He looked up at me with concern filled eyes. I couldn’t help but stare in his hazel brown orbes. He looked away and finished cleaning blood. Then he rummaged through the box with confusion clear on his face. He picked something and kept it in back few times. I watched him growing bewildered with amusing look on my face.  
He finally picked out Acriflex. He began to open the tube and I snatched my hand back. It caused him to glare at me. “Give it to me Liam.”  
“No. what the hell. You don’t even know what you’re gonna apply on bleeding scars.” I gasped, covering my arm with the other one. He looked at me bemused.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You were applying Acriflex. It’s used for burnt wounds. Not for bleeding one dummy.” I retorted. He widened his eyes and looked away with embarrassment. He scratched his back of the neck and glued his eyes on first aid kit. It was so predictable that he never used this stuff before yet he was trying to act smart.  
“I’m sorry I picked wrong. It was not supposed to be this yeah I know.” He fumbled over his words and search through the kit picking out every item in it.  
“Do you even know what should be used here?” I asked enjoying his embarrassment. He stopped whatever he was doing and didn’t move for few moments. “Have you ever done it before?”  
“Damn I knew it.” I couldn’t help but laughed. His cheeks flushed and he didn’t dare to meet my eyes.  
“Shut up and tell me what should I do?” His tone was dripping off mortification.  
“Grab that blue tube. Bepanthan.” I instructed and he did as he was told. He applied some of it on my open wound. It burnt a bit.  
“Imagine you being a doctor and using Acriflex for the patient who has his arm ripped off.” I joked and his cheeks flushed in darker shade. “I bet he would run away by seeing your choice of antiseptic, leaving his arm behind on bed.” I laughed it out.  
He couldn’t help but giggled. That cute little laugh of him echoed in the quiet gym. I felt like I have accomplished something by making him laugh. At least he wasn’t angry anymore. He wouldn’t punch me or throw me away.  
“Are you done yet?” he asked in his thick british accent as soft giggles left his mouth.  
“Nope. If it can calm your anger, I’m always here with doctor jokes.” I replied making him chuckle.  
“I agree it was my first time okay.” He snickered and boxed things up neatly.  
“I figured. The way you looked at the first aid box told me everything.” I chuckled. He licked his lips as he tried to suppress his laugh. His sweat soaked hair damply stuck on his forehead. I took a deep breath and asked. “Why did you do that for me?”  
His head shot up and his soft hazel eyes met mine. For a brief second I found something that could comfort me. Something that he’d been hiding all along. And then he looked away.  
The door crashed open and navvy appeared.  
“Principle Ma’am has called you in her cabin. You better be quick Mr. Malik.”


End file.
